


My Life Sucks!

by LanceTheBluLyon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi Denial Lance, College AU, Drugs, Feelz, Fights, Fluff, Gay Af Keith, In Denial Keith, Keith has a motorcycle, Keith is a Mess, LGBTQ, M/M, Savage Pidge, Slow Burn, Sweet Keith, Vampire AU, Vampire Keith & Human Lance, cute stuff, hunky bear, klance, punk keith, swears, there will be a scene, there will be angst, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheBluLyon/pseuds/LanceTheBluLyon
Summary: In a world where vampires and humans don't mix, Lance McClain wants to become a vampire hunter. It's his senior year of University and he wants to make it his best year. Hoping to be the first in his family to kill a vampire. Since, vampires aren't the easiest to track down, Lance must use the skills he's learned to make his family proud.Keith Kogane is transferred into Altea University in his senior year. After pushing away everyone in his life and being in denial, this change is supposed to be for the better. Fitting in isn't his goal, but making at least one friend is, along with keeping his cool. What will happen when Keith and Lance meet in the worst way possible, and become rivals from the start. How will Keith keep his cool around a cocky Senior who wants to kill vampires for a living?





	1. Pastel Cafe With A Touch Of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to "My Life Sucks!" My first vampire fic is finally up and I'm a bit nervous, but wanted to get this out for a while now. Thank you for joining me on this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it. So without further ado, let's begin!

The warm summer breeze blew through Keith as he walked along the cobblestone paths of Altea University. The blue sky, and golden sun beat down on his hands, making them itch slightly.

Everything in this school seemed to be lux. From the library, to the classrooms this University was way more expensive looking that Keith’s old school.

Keith knew he would be spending most of his significant time in the library. Sure Keith wasn’t great at making friends, he loved to read. He liked to be alone and just bury himself in a good novel. Mostly about conspiracy theories, some even about mothman.

He had been kicked out of his old college for...reasons. He tried to find a college worth going to that were open to his ‘kind’ but this was the best school. It wasn’t perfect and he couldn’t smell anyone like him.

He sighed heavily, because holy shit did he feel out of place.

His appearance is what gets him into fights, and not fit in. Not only did Keith have a ton of piercings, but he also had a nasty scar on his face from a fight. It ran from his jaw, to his cheekbone. And it was a fight which he almost didn’t make it out alive from.

Keith also wore all black. Black, ripped, shirt, and leather jacket. Even though it was still summer, Keith never went without his leather jacket. He dared to say that he felt safe with it on.

Since it was Keith’s senior year, he wanted to make it count. Make a friend, and actually try to behave himself this year.

He also needed to be careful in this school. This school wasn’t exactly vampire friendly, and getting caught would mean instant death. Keith was treading on thin, luxurious, ice. Even though this school was pretty, it was the top school for vampire hunters.

It sounded stupid to even set foot in this school, but this was the only one that would except him. All the others Universities turned him away from his past college complaints.

Keith also needed a job, ASAP. So that’s why went for a walk around the campus. He also was looking for places to feed, like a dark alleyway or somewhere quiet. He hated to be interrupted while he was eating anyways.

The trees bent in the breeze as his piercing purple eyes looked around. Searching for a ‘we’re hiring’ sign, or anything that would catch his eye for a good job.

He was hoping for music shop, or something. He didn’t want to be a waiter, or have to be social with people. He wasn’t good with socializing in general. Yet, knowing his background? He wouldn’t have much luck.

He sighed as he came across a cute little pastel coffee shop, with bustling people. A small sign let people know that they were hiring. Keith turned and decided against it, that would be his last resort.

“Keep moving Keith,” he said to himself.

 

* * *

 

Sassy hips swayed as Lance walked down the familiar path of the University. With his favorite crop top, and sunglasses on? He felt like he owned the whole campus.

Lance knew he was a pretty boy. He was hot, and the whole senior class knew who he was. Lance had a reputation to uphold, and he held it up with fierce determination.

“Hey Lance, long time no see.” A skateboarder said passing by the, tall, brunette boy.

“Hey Rolo,” Lance nodded shortly at the guy and turned the corner. His shaded blue eyes landed on a small building. Ah, he was finally at his destination.

Lance took a deep breath and smiled as he saw the cafe sign. There was “Altea Coffee House,” the famous corner shop that everyone got their coffee from. It was the prime staple in Lance’s day as well.

The doorbell rang as he walked into the pastel cafe of the University coffee shop. Open 24 hours a day, it was his favorite place to be. Wether it was studying for finals, or catching up on the college gossip.

This was his college get away.

“Well look who it is,” a barista said as she put a lid onto a cup.

“Nyma, you look as stunning as ever.” Lance said as he pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head. The blonde haired girl smirked and walked over to the counter.

Her hair was pushed back into two high ponytails, which were silky and smooth against her skin. She had a black apron on that hugged her slim, fit, figure that buckled in the back.

“Don’t even start today loverboy. I assume the usual” She said with a cocky attitude. Lance nodded and leaned against the counter as Nyma went to the register and punched in a few things. After Lance handed her his card, the small jingle of the door sounded off another customer.

Before long, Lance had his overly sweet iced coffee and a smile on his face.

“Lance, over here!” A deep voice sounded off from a booth. Lance’s face lit up as he caught an eye full of his best friend Hunk.

“Hunk!” Lance leapt over to his friend and jumped into the larger mans arms. Hunk caught the taller boy and lifted him off the ground.

Hunk was a big guy, with a heart of gold. He had dark tan skin, and a few freckles on his face. He had dark brown hair, and sweet almond colored eyes that shone like the sun. He wore a orange bandanna on his head, and a hawaiian shirt.

This man was the most easiest person to get along with, and had been Lance’s childhood friend from the get–go.

“Long time no see, man.” Hunk smiled as put Lance down onto the ground.

“I know, 3 months is a long time. I missed you so much.” The cuban said, as he sat on the red booth seat.

“I missed you too, how was home?”

“Hectic, as well as relaxing.”

“Is that even possible in your house?” Hunk laughed.

“When we went to the beach, it mostly was.” Lance replied as he sipped his coffee.

“Everyone else will be here shortly.” Hunk said. Lance nodded and waited for the rest of his friends to get here. As he looked around the pastel cafe, memories of the past years all flooded back into his mind.

Since this place was open 24/7, there were some nights Lance had wished hadn't happened. But, isn’t that the point of college? To get drunk and know your limits, as well as learn some damn good life lessons?

After 5 minutes, the rest of Lance’s friends came into the cafe. Lance greeted all of them, including the little gremlin named Pidge.

“Lance it’s so good to see you.” Allura sighed as she gave him a big hug. Lance happily gave the hug back to his friend, who he hadn't seen since May. It was September now, but it was still warm and sunny.

“Like your new haircut, Allura. It’s really nice.” Lance said, as he ran his fingers through her straight cut hair. Allura used to have hair down to her waist, but it was now a straight cut that touched her shoulders. She looked good in this new cut, it suited her sassy attitude.

“Thank you,” she replied.

As everyone else sat down, Lance looked around the table. There was Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Hunk.

“Shiro, where’s Adam and Shay?” Lance asked.

“Adam had to stay home and finish up a few work papers, and Shay? I’m not sure. Hunk would know.” Shiro looked to Hunk who had a rosy blush over his cheeks. The guy was smitten over that girl, and everyone knew it. Shay and Hunk were perfect for each other, but they were both a bit shy.

“She couldn’t make it, she had a dorm issue.” Hunk twiddled his thumbs as Lance nudged him.

“Oh come on Hunky Bear, you totally gotta ask her out. It’s obvious she’s interested in you, and you are head over heels for her. Why don’t you just ask her out already?” Lance slung an arm around his friend and put his head on the others shoulder.

“Lance, you know how I get around her. And what if she says no?”

“She’s crazy if she said no to you. But it won’t happen, so don’t worry about it.” Lance smiled and Hunk relaxed for a bit.

“So, Senior year huh?” Shiro noted. “It’s a big year, with big responsibilities.”

“Hah, says you old timer! Your senior year didn’t exactly go as well as you wanted right?” Lance said mocklingly at Shiro who sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Lance, what did I say about bringing up my senior year?” Shiro warned with a low voice. Lance had to calm his nerves down because fuuuck that voice did wonders. Adam was so lucky.

“Shiro, you are literally a dad. You’re old.”

“Lance, I told you not to call me that.” Shiro warned, his jaw was slack as his eyes bore right into Lance’s ocean blue eyes.

“Alright, papi, I’ll stop.”

“Lance, no.” Pidge intervened and dipped their fingers into some soda to throw at Lance’s face.

“Ah! You damn gremlin, my beautiful face will get sticky! It takes a lot of work to make sure this gorgeous skin is flawless.” Lance wiped the soda off before it got sticky, and mumbled some theatrening words at the smaller person.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Pidge asked.

A ding of the door made everyone but Lance and Pidge look up, who were arguing over what flavor of ice cream was the best.

“Is that a new guy?” Hunk asked, his bushy brow raising as he sipped his beverage.

“Yeah he must be, I’ve never seen him before.” Allura said.

“Lance,” Hunk told his friend who didn’t seem to care at all.

“Hunk I seriously don’t care, it’s a new guy. So what? It’s not like he’s gonna be my best friend or something.” Lance said as he finished his beverage, looking out the window.

“He might be your type.” Hunk said kindly.

“Hunk! Oh my gosh, no, I’m not into boys! You know that already.” Lance snapped and looked at his friend with a horrified expression.

“Lance, you’re about as straight as a bendy ruler. You aren’t fooling anyone.” Pidge said as they pushed up their circle glasses.

“Shut it, gremlin.” Lance snarled. As his eyes were casted up, and the ring of the bell made his eyes look in that direction. Ocean blue eyes met with nothing but a pastel wall, leaving Lance with an unsatisfied feeling.

Whoever the new guy was? He was gone before Lance could even bat an eye. All the cuban got was a glimpse of was mesh, black, inky hair and the tail ends of a leather jacket.

“Who wears a leather jacket in summer?” Lance laughed as he sipped at his coffee.

“Maybe that’s his style. Don’t be so judgy.” Shiro warned Lance.

“Shiri, I order you to be quiet.” Lance snapped back. Pidge almost spat out their drink as Hunk tried to hold back a laugh.

“Excuse me? I am not Siri!” Shiro said in a disgruntled tone. He grabbed Lance’s drink and held it away from him. Lance whined and tried to get it back.

“Shiro give it back!” Lance whined. “I’m sorry I called you Siri!” The brunette chuckled as he finally got his coffee back.

“Damn right you’re sorry.” Shiro sighed.

Lance looked out the window, eyes never settled on anything particular. As people talked, the looming image of a leather jacket owned his mind.

Lance actually wanted to know who the new kid was. He knew was going to find out, sooner or later.


	2. Yikes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to chapter two! Expect some drama, and an emo boi!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end!

Grey clouds loomed outside, threatening to spill rain as Lance got up from his bed. A bed that was warm and soft, beckoning him to skip his first class and sleep. Yet, Lance knew that wouldn’t be the best choice.

The boy sighed as he stretched his arms, and got up from the bed. Making his way over to the bathroom as the floor creaked slightly. He knew that he had to look perfect for the first class. It was a big deal in his book, first impressions are key.

Lance peeled off his face mask and touched his cheek in dismay. Looking at his, almost non-existing, pimples that threatened to come up.

“Hmph,” the Cuban said to himself as he put on the water for his shower. Lance was a perfectionist when it came to his looks. He wore a facemask every night to keep his skin fresh, and had a daily night routine. Consisting of lotion, oils, and scrubs.

The overly hot water beat down on Lance’s skin as he lathered his hands with spiced cinnamon, and pumpkin scented soap. His favorite fragrance for the upcoming fall season.

After toweling off and picking an outfit, it was finally time to get himself into gear. Breakfast would be on the way, and his class started in an hour. It was perfect timing in his mind.

He was out of his apartment in 10 minutes and on his way to the pastel coffee house.

“Lance!” A girls voice rung through the air as the boy was walking. Lance turned around and saw Nyma running up towards him. Her hand waving, as her ponytail swung behind her.

“Nyam, can’t resist me huh?” Lance smirked and raised a cocky eyebrow. His stupidly handsome smirk playing on his soft lips.

“Says you, always wanting to visit me in the bakery. I know my coffee is the best.” Nyma played along with Lance’s flirting, and nudged him slightly. Lance let out a gruff laughed shook his head.

“Yeah right, Nyma. I think Hunk’s free apartment coffee is the best.” Lance said, remembering the taste of his friends cocoa coffee delight.

“Well I’ve never tried Hunk’s coffee so I wouldn’t know.” She stated.

“Have you heard about the killings?” Lance asked in dismay. His heart sinking as he heard his friend sigh.

“Yeah, poor girl was drained all of her blood.” Nyma stated as they turned the corner. Her hands fidgeted with her bad strap as a silence washed over them.

“I’ll kill them.” Lance growled.

“What?”

“I’ll kill one, I promise. What if another killing happens?” Lance turned to her with wide, blue, eyes. His gaze full of concern.

“Don’t worry Lancey, you’ll get there.” Nyma said with a side smile.

As they walked to the cafe steps, Lance opened the door for her.

“What a gentlemen,” Nyma smirked as she stepped into the cafe. The warmth and smell hit them both as the two walked up to the counter. The smell of ground coffee beans and spices filled the air.

Lance took a deep breath in and sighed happily. There was a reason why this place was his favorite. The smell being one of them.

As they walked up to the front desk, Nyma stood in front. Lance let her order first, since she already knew what she wanted. As she paid the cashier, Lance looked up at the bulletin to see what new beverages had come in.

“Order for Keith!” A women shouted at the pick up line.

Lance’s looking stopped when he turned to the right and saw an inky haired man with a leather jacket, grabbing his drink. He was definitely the new guy that Hunk was talking about.

Keith, so that was his name.

Lance ordered his, oh–so, sweet coffee and paid for it. Never letting his eyes linger far from the mystery boy in the pastel cafe. Lance, then, pushed his card into his pocket and sauntered over to the male.

Keith was stirring his drink as Lance got beside him. Lance took notice of the black motorcycle helmet was by the mans feet. The male looked up at the brunette and Lance’s breath stopped for a second.

The first thing that Lance noticed was Keith’s eyes. They were a deep purple color, mixed with blue tints. They were the first purple eyes he had ever seen, since the color was so rare. They were piercing and pooling with an intangible emotion.

His skin was a pale color, but had a tint of pink to it. His bangs were longer than a normal guys, and they covered his eyebrows. Yet, the rest of his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.

The male had a black, tight, shirt on that clung to his strong build. He had black ripped jeans that were loose around his legs. Black converse were on his feet, and the leather jacket topped it all off.

His leather jacket had a zipper that was slightly to the side. The collar flared up and stopped just below Keith’s jawline. There was a pocket on the side of the jacket, and a zipper on the chest. The pockets were zipped shut, and a belt was at the bottom that hugged the guys torso.

In his left hand, he was now holding the motorcycle helmet. And to top it off, he had a few ear piercings. He truly was an emo boi.

“What do you want?” Keith growled, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. His eye brow raised as he looked at Lance with an annoyed expression. Good lord could this guy get anymore emo?

“Uh, the name’s Lance.” The brunette said, matter of factly. His tone came off a little too cockily for Keith and he scoffed.

“Ok?” Keith said, before starting to take his leave.

“You’re name’s Keith, right?” Lance asked, Keith stopped and turned his head slightly.

“So you’re new here?” Lance said, standing in front of Keith. The raven haired male stopped and it was obvious he was getting annoyed. His eyebrow twitched and Keith’s grip tightened around his cup.

“So what?” Keith snapped, his patience wearing thin.

“What grade are you in?” Lance said, looking a the male.

“Get out of my way, dude. Unlike you, I need to get to class.” Keith physically growled out this sentence and Lance almost took a step back. Jeez, this guy had no manners at all.

“Excuse me? What, are you too stupid to answer a simple question?” Lance snapped, his frown deepening as he propped his hand on his hip. He looked straight into the other's eyes without faltering.

“Get the hell out of my way, before you get hurt.”

“What? You gonna pick a fight with me in a coffee shop?” Lance gaped as he got face–to–face with this punk.

“I said get the fuck out of my way!” Keith snapped and he gripped his cup so hard it exploded. Silence filled the cafe as the coffee cup hit the ground. Lance’s eyes were wide, and so were Keith’s.

Lance looked down at his clothes that, now, had coffee stains on them. The beverage dripped from Keith’s hands and he quickly tried to regain himself.

Keith let out a grunt as he left the cafe, and the scene that just happened. Lance was in shocked as Nyma ran over with napkins for him. She cleaned up the mess on the floor, while Lance tried to dry himself off.

Lance apologized to the cashiers who had to mop the place after the spill. Lance did get his coffee though, but it was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

As the two walked out of the cafe, Nyma was absolutely silent. She was trying to think of ways to make a conversation after that happened. She knew Lance would be pissed.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Nyma tried to say. She looked at Lance’s face and it was like a bomb had gone off.

“That damn jerk! Now, I have to go home and shower again so I don’t smell like coffee. I then have to change my clothes and get to class on time! That guy just ruined my life!” Lance said in an angry tone. He also was walking heavily, almost stomping on the ground.

“I think ‘ruining my life’ is a bit much. He just spilt coffee on you. Mistakes happen.” Nyma tried to reason with him, but she knew how stubborn he could be.

“He is now my rival!” Lance hissed.

“Rival? Whoa, Lance, take a deep breath. You don’t know him, and you were being kinda–”

“Kinda what?!” Lance gaped.

“I don’t know...mean? Think about it, you could have been a bit nicer.” She gulped. He let out a dramatic gasp.

“I was not mean! He was just stupid because he couldn’t answer a simple question! Ugh!” Lance sighed and Nyma went quiet. He grumbled something incoherent afterwards.

“I’ll save you a seat, ok? Why don’t you go home and I’ll see you in class.” Nyma said, before splitting ways with her friend. Lance nodded and ran off to his dorm room to get ready.

 

\---

 

The week was hectic, and Lance already had a ton of things to do. He had a meeting to uphold next week and he wasn’t ready. He also had 3 tests and 3 presentations to do.

To put it into simpler terms, Lance was practically breathing coffee. Even though he would probably procrastinate and do them the night before.

Hunk was currently waiting for Lance at the coffee house for a friendly meet up. Every Saturday, Hunk made a deal to invited him to coffee for a weekly catch up. He would also pay for said coffee, so Lance never complained.

“Hunk!” Lance called as he saw his friend.

“Hey Lance, happy Saturday.” Hunk said cheerfully, making Lance’s heart heat up instantly. Seriously, this guy was the sun.

“You too buddy, already order?” Lance asked.

“Nope! You can pick whatever.”

“Alright, I’ll order right now.” Lance said, walking up to the counter.

Lance stopped and froze when he looked up and saw Keith. He wore a crimson red long sleeve shirt with a black apron over it. He also wore non-ripped black pants and had his hair tied back.

Keith was working here now!?

“Oh fuck no.”

“What’s wrong buddy?” Hunk asked, as he stood next to the lean brunette. Lance pointed an angry finger at Keith, with an angrily confused look. Hunk followed Lance’s finger and saw what his friend was glaring looking at.

“Hey, it’s Keith!” Hunk said happily. Waving at the raven haired male happily. Keith’s eye caught onto the wave, and went to wave back. His hand instantly lowered when his eyes went to Hunk's side. His frown turned into a snarl as he saw Lance.

“He works here now!? Hunk, he’ll probably poison my coffee! There is no way that he is making me my drink!” Lance argued. Hunk sighed and ordered something for himself. Lance didn't order since he was too stubborn. Lance was actually serious about Keith poisoning his coffee though.

Lance and Keith had a glare off until Hunk pulled his friend away. Keith went back to work soon after, and Lance crossed his arms.

"Ugh!"

“Give him a shot, Lance. It was one mistake.” Hunk tried to reason. Let’s just say, Lance had gone on a full blown rant and Hunk heard the whole thing at his apartment. It wasn’t a pretty site, since Lance was practically chugging tequila.

Lance’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Hunk.

“He’s my rival, Hunk. He will never be my friend.” Lance snapped.

"Oh boy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading this far!  
> Lance is a salty boi, and Keith is a true emo boi.  
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is top notch, but I'm human (hopefully).  
> But other than that?  
> See you all next week! <3


	3. You Emo–Uh Emo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to give a HUGE shoutout to @iwriteshipsnotsailthem. They have been a helping hand in me publishing this story. Always being so kind and helpful. Also being an amazing friendo. Thank you so much! <3  
> If you haven't read their stories, I would definitely check them out! The stories are astounding, and written so perfectly! I'm actually obsessed with the stories and get way too amped up for each update.  
> Other than that, I'll see you at the end of the chapter!!

Keith groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. His raven hair was standing up in all directions. The strands were a bit curled, but only at the tips. It still bothered him though, he didn’t want to have any curls.

Keith combed out his, fluffy, hair and pouted when it puffed out a little. It was impossible for him to keep it down, since the hairs were a bit thick. So he looked a little disheveled, even with his badass looks.

He opened his mouth and pulled his lip up, slightly. His fangs were sharp, and gleaming. Pearly white with a pointed end. They weren’t very big, but they didn’t need to be. His fangs pierced through flesh like butter.

Since all vampires teeth were retractable, it was easy to blend in. Well, it was when you weren’t hungry. Of course when they were eating, they would be out.

Vampires were able to go without blood for a month. If they didn’t eat, they would become drunken like. Their fangs wouldn’t be able to stay back, and their true pale color would come through.

The vampires ears would point, and everything would go to hell. Your stomach would feel like it was being ripped apart. And your body would go rabid until you got blood.

It wasn’t a pretty site.

Keith had never been rabid since he had always had his fill. But since he was in a non-friendly vampire school? Things were going to be a little tougher. He would have to find food, or another vampire who was an upperclassmen. Who actually knew what they were doing.

He needed to find some food, soon. He wasn’t terribly hungry, since human food could keep a vampire’s stomach mutual for a bit. The only issue is the craving for blood.

Keith growled as he brushed his teeth, since he didn’t know what to do. He knew he had to be overly cautious about his surroundings. He couldn’t let anything show, especially to that Lance guy.

The guy that Keith wanted to punch sometimes.

After putting on some black pants, and combat boots, he looked in the mirror. The legend about vampires not being able to see themselves is a stupid human myth. Vampires could see themselves just fine.

Keith ran up his cheek, feeling at the gash. It was rough, but didn’t hurt anymore. Everytime he touched it, the memory would come back though. It wasn’t a pleasant one either.

He decided not to doddle on the issue any longer. So he put on his shirt, grabbed the leather jacket, and took the coffee shop’s apron.

He was out the door, with his helmet tucked under his arm. Since he didn’t have a class on Wednesday’s, he had work instead. And in all honesty, Keith liked work a lot better.

It was a cold and biting Wednesday, so Keith put his helmet on for warmth. Going to his motorbike, it gleamed in the sun’s rays. Keith had a red and black Kawasaki Ninja 400. It was around 5,000 dollars, give or take tax, but it was his first ride.

He was able to work up all the money from a previous job. He then bought the bike, and it had been his savior ever since.

It was Keith’s get away. From life, studies, family, or anything he wanted to get away for. Sure, it had two seats but Keith never let anyone else ride with him. He never let anyone touch his bike.

He had always been a loner, so even if he wanted to ride with someone? There was no one there. Everyone would always hate the loud noise, and how scary it felt. He never had anyone to talk to either.

He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. Now isn’t the time.

So he hopped on, and started the engine. The purr of the motor made Keith relax as he sped off to work. Cutting tight corners, and almost running through a red light.

His apartment was fairly far, so he was glad he had his bike.

After parking at the back of the store, he checked in. Getting to work on making his drinks and whipping out each order perfectly.

Keith’s drinks were starting to get around. There was something different about them, and he was becoming more known throughout campus. People would always want him to make their specific drinks.

He wasn’t famous for them, but more and more people came to get them. Keith was beginning to be quite the barista, and word caught on around school.

 

\---

 

“I cannot believe that new weirdo is being noticed for his drinks!” Lance growled as he pouted in the library. Hunk, Pidge, and Shay had been listening to the brunettes bickering for a little while.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on him, Lance. His drinks are actually pretty good.” Hunk said, sipping his own beverage.

“Hard on him? Hunk, he spilt his drink on my favorite top!” Lance put his pen down and pointed at his, clean, shirt. He wanted to make a point, and everyone was a little annoyed.

“Lance, why don’t you try so–”

“Don’t even think about it! I will not even try a sip of that–that poison! I’d rather die than drink something he made.” Lance snarled as he moved away from the drink.

“You’re so dramatic. Just do your work.” Pidge grumbled as they wrote some things down. Lance jetted his lip out and looked at the anatomy questions he had to do.

“Lance, can you help me with this one?” Shay asked in a meek voice. Her large glasses made her look cute, and he brown hair was put back with bobby pins. She was an angel.

“Yeah, which one?” Lance walked to Shay’s side and started to help her on a chemistry problem. Lance had already taken chemistry, so this was a breeze for him. Shay was taking an extra chemistry course, just for fun.

Lance was a bit of a drama queen, but he was damn smart. His good grades, and problem solving helped him get a scholarship to Altea University.

Lance was also extremely caring and kind towards his friends. All friends tease and play games with each other, it’s what they do. But if someone was in a jam? Lance would be the first to help them out. He was a lifesaver.

“Are you ready for that anatomy test on Friday?” Lance asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Pidge looked at Lance over their glasses. “You know it, bitch.”

“Good, cause I don’t get this problem...” Lance said with a small laugh as Pidge rolled their eyes.

That’s how the morning went. The little group helping each other out with homework issues, and essay writing. Studying until it was lunch time, when everyone started to get hungry. 

So they all took a break.

“Let’s hit the caf you guys.” Lance said stretching. Everyone agreed and started packing up. As Lance put his laptop away, he nudged Hunk’s leg. Ushering him to ask Shay out.

“Not here man...” Hunk said through grit teeth. The poor cinnamon roll wasn’t ready, and Lance was biting his tongue at this point. This waiting was driving him nuts!

It was cold outside, and the nipping wind made it even colder. Lance stood behind Hunk since he was a windbreaker.

Lance wrapped his arms around himself as they walked down the paved path. Talking about small things and just enjoying the campus walk. Since they couldn’t study outside anymore, it was nice to get some fresh air.

As the group walked into the cafe, the smell of food wafted into them. In Altea University, there was only the best of food being served. Sure there was pizza and mac n’ cheese, but there was also high end meat.

Not only was this University known for its high standards, but also their top notch chefs.

“Alright, meet you at that booth.” Lance smiled happily, and pointed to their favorite spot by the window. Everyone went off and seperated to get their own specific meals.

As Lance paid for his food, a certain black haired guy walked into the cafeteria. A black haired Keith, with his leather jacket and helmet.  
“Mmn, this looks so good!” Hunk beamed happily as he looked at his meat, starry–eyed. Everyone sat in the booth and started to eat. Creating small talk as they munched.

“I wanna try a bite!” Lance said, poking at some chicken with his fork.

“Go for it!” Hunk said happily.

Pidge stopped eating when they saw Keith grabbing some water and looking for a place to sit. They got an idea and waved to grab the black haired man’s attention.

“Hey, Keith, over here!”

Keith’s eyes looked up as his name was called and saw a smaller person waving. Keith stopped trying to find a spot and started to walk over to the booth.

“Pidge what are you doing?! Don’t let him sit with us!” Lance dropped his fork and tried to put Pidge’s hand down. They only laughed and smiled when Keith got to the table.

“Uh, hi,” Keith said awkwardly. Lance is practically throwing daggers at Keith, but he has the knack of ignoring people down. Keith noticed, but doesn’t let it faze him. He’s gotta keep his cool.

“Hey Keith, wanna sit with us?” Hunk asks. Lance lets out a squawk as Keith shrugs.

“No, I’ll sit somewhere else.” Keith said, before turning and looking out at the seating area. All tables were filled up, and nobody here was his friend. It was also too cold to sit outside.

“Oh really?” Pidge said smugly. Keith cursed, and so did Lance. They really didn’t want to deal with each other but–

“Hunky bear, scooch!” Shay said happily as they all scooted down. Lance was the one who Keith sat next to, and he was about to lose it. Keith felt extremely uncomfortable, and wanted to puke.  
Lance’s blood, the smell was so enticing. It took Keith everything in his will power not to sniff the air that wreaked of the scent.

“Sooo, uh Keith.” Lance said, picking at his spaghetti. Not seeming to be hungry anymore.

Keith’s eye only moved to look at Lance. Those purple eyes boring into Lance’s fucking soul.

“Why do you look so funny?” Lance asked. Pidge facepalmed, and Hunk stopped chewing mid–bite. Shay looked worried sick, and Keith visibly tensed.

“Excuse me? Says the one who’s wearing a fucking crop top in the beginning of fall!” Keith bit back, his hand balling up into a fist.

“It’s called fashion, you uncultured, emo infested–uh emo!” Lance tried to make up a mean nickname on the fly but it failed miserably. Keith’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His patience was already wearing thin.

The nerve of this blue eyed guy. He knew exactly what to say to make Keith tick.

“You said emo twice, you damn nerd!” Keith countered, almost slamming his fists down at the table. His eyes never leaving Lance’s. Lance breathed in and huffed a heavy breath out.

“Well at least I have a damn brain, and not stupid hair!” He said, pointing to Keith’s long hair. Hair that almost went past his shoulders.

“At least I’m not a fucking drama king, who has sticks for arms!” Keith snapped and his brows furrowed even more. He was almost shaking with madness. God, this brunette pissed him off!

“Thank you for calling me King, loser.” Lance said smugly.

“You’re the biggest annoyance I have ever dealt with.” Keith growled.

Lance gasped and put his hand on his chest. “How dare you!” Lance snarled as their face got closer to each other. Keith was about ready to throw a damn punch, and Lance was about to stab a hoe.

“Guys, guys guys guys stop bickering! Can’t you just get along?” Hunk asked, trying to sooth the both of them down. His hand went to Lance’s shoulder, and pulled him back a little.

Lance took a deep breath and looked away, gritting his teeth. Keith scooted over a bit, but almost fell off the booth. Lance snickered.

“Fuck you,” Keith snarled.

“Mhm, who wouldn’t.” Lance said cockily.

“You know what?” Keith started, purple eyes narrowing.

“What, you weasel?” Lance said, crossing his arms angrily.

“You are just an annoying, spoiled, little fucker who wil–” Keith started until he was interrupted.

“Will you two knock it off?!” Pidge yelled. The two went silent as they looked at Pidge, who was messaging their nose.

“Can you please shut up, and just eat your food?! I wanted this to be a nice lunch, but you guys are making it impossible! Stop fighting, and just learn to get along already!” Pidge snapped.

“I gotta get to work.” Keith deadpanned, face expression dark. He got up and gathered his things. Hunk looked at Keith sadly, and Shay went quiet. Lance shoved his guilty feelings down, and bit his lip.

Keith started to walk out of the caf. People instantly letting him through, and making way for him. He left the dining hall building, biker helmet in his arm. 

Lance went silent and looked at his meal angrily.

“I’m gonna go...” Lance said, after getting up. Pidge sighed as he walked out and went home.

“That was a disaster...” They said.

“I know, I don’t understand why they can’t just forgive and forget.” Hunk said, lips in a frown. Shay nodded in agreement.

“He’s so stubborn. But–” Shay started as the two looked at her.

“He’s an amazing friend otherwise. We all have our flaws, but Lance’s only flaw is holding a grudge. I know he will come around, the two of them just need some time.” She finished.

“You’re right. Forcing them won’t solve anything. It’ll only fuel the fire.” Pidge said, breathing out deeply.

“We will let them sort it out on their own. They are adults.” Hunk finally said, with the table promising not to get involved with them anymore. They all hoped the two would come around eventually.

 

\---

 

Lance laid down in his bed and looked at his hands. Noticing all the lines in them and thinking about Keith’s eyes. Those damn purple eyes. Was that even possible?

He didn’t even know if people were able to have such things. People couldn’t but could vampires–

Lance’s eyes widened as he shot up from bed. His breathing was heavy as he searched through his apartment for a certain book. Tripping over things and throwing clothes off his bed.

“Where is that book?” Lance talked to himself as he pawed through draws. His fingers flipping through pages of notes, and eyes scanning every inch of his view.

He finally found what he was looking for and found. It was a little brown notebook. It had all of his notes from since he was little about vampires. Almost everything he was taught and learned was in this book.

He started to vigorously flip through the pages. Searching for a specific thing. Starting to talk to himself on what he was truly looking for.

“Vampires eyes, eyes, eyes, EYES!” Lance’s body tingled as he found the page. He started scanning the text quickly, trying to find any clues about purple eyes and a vampire link.

“Vampires eyes can glow and become a red, or blue hue when eating. Blue if female, red if male.” Lance started to read. It wasn’t what he was looking for, but red and blue did make purple.

Could Keith really be a vampire?

Lance decided against it, and shook his head. He wasn’t going to dwell on this, because he knew it would make him sick. Especially if he’s thinking this hard about it.

Keith isn’t a vampire, Lance would know. He would see the signs. Plus, Keith was too much of a dick to be a vampire anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).  
> Other than that? See you all next week in chapter 4!


	4. Friday's Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo there! Hope your day is going well!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and without further ado?  
> Let's fly!!

Fridays. The day of the week when most people in the University got tipsy or ended up in a back alley. Either high as shit, or drunk off their asses. Friday’s were the days when people tend to make the worst decisions.

Friday’s are the epitome of “here, hold my beer.”

Keith’s Friday’s were all the above, plus feeding. Sure he hated feeding on alcoholic blood, but it was the only way to get a substantial meal. He had to lay low until dark, though.

So for now, it was time for his classes.

Keith was on his way to his art class, speeding through the streets of the University. The cold biting through his fingertips as his motorbike tore through green lights.

As he went inside the building that smelt of paint and clay. At first, it was overbearing. Since vampire’s noses were hypersensitive, the smell was a little too much to take it. But, over a few days his nose got used to it and he was fine.

He started to get his supplies together. Going through the paint splattered draws of the room, trying to find what he was looking for. He got a few pencils, his sketchbook, a kneaded eraser, and sharpener.

Grabbing a random seat by a window, he sat down on a stool and started to sketch. Keith had mastered the art of profile photos, and it was his strong suit. Landscape and architecture? Not so much.

He started to sketch out a person, not knowing who it was going to be. Until he started to sketched the hairline. He grit his teeth. This guy he was drawing looked disgustingly familiar.

Before he could draw any further, he threw his pencil on the ground. Grabbing the paper, he ripped it out of the sketchbook and crumpled it up. Tossing it aside like it never happened.

“Fuck to the no. This will not happen.” Keith hissed to himself. For the rest of class, Keith just worked on his other projects. He wasn’t even going to think about that drawing.

That stupid start of a drawing of Lance–fucking–McClain.

 

\--

 

“Chocolate macchiato shot, for Victor.” Nyma called out at the cafe. A boy picked it up and walked off with the sugary drink.

The cafe was, currently, swarmed. All hands were on deck as Keith whipped out each drink like a alien. Going quicker than, almost, humanly possible. Pouring in the hot milk and adding spices like it was nothing.

“Strawberry creme latte for Yuri!” Keith’s voice rang throughout the coffee house. A cute guy with large glasses came up to the counter. He had black hair, and a skating jacket on.

“Thank you,” the guy said nicely. Keith nodded in a short, quick, manor and went back to work.

He made drinks until the store died down and everyone was mostly gone. It was more peaceful, and nice. The jazz music playing over the speakers was a bit annoying, but made the time pass.

“Hey Keith.” Nyma said, sauntering over to the grouchy boy. Keith internally sighed, because he honestly didn’t like this girl. Red sirens blared in his head as she walked closer.

“What?” He asked, pouring milk into a drink.

“I’m having a party at my fraternity tonight. You’re welcome to stop by and have some drinks.” She said cooly, looking at her nails.

“Hard pass,” Keith replied. Keith wasn’t here to go to parties and hang out with other people. He had his own drinks, and shit at his house. He didn’t want to interact with anyone at all.  
“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.” She made a face and jetted out her cherry, red, lip.

“No.” Keith said a little harsher. Nyma stepped back as he put the lid on the drink. Her annoyance was literally radiating off her body. Keith didn’t care, though, he wasn't going to some stupid frat party.

She walked away with a huff and went to the front counter. Nyma had got her answer, and Keith made it perfectly clear.

The doorbell rang, and Lance walked into the cafe. Keith’s purple eyes looked up to see the customer, but darkened when they saw Lance. 

Keith groaned and was already annoyed. The guy wasn’t even looking at him, and Keith’s blood boiled. He didn’t want to deal with this blue eyed moron. Lance will probably even start a fight with him.

“Nyma, can you please make my drink? I don’t want Keith to make it. He’ll poison me.” Lance said, a bit loudly. Keith wasn’t stupid, it was clear he wanted Keith to hear.

And boy did Keith hear it, loud and clear. The voice ran through his head, making Keith go mad.

“What is your problem with me?! Get over yourself already.” Keith growled, the hairs on his neck started to stand up.

“Um, how about no. You spilled your drink all over me! You would probably purposely put the cap on wrong so it did it again!” Lance snapped back in a sassy tone. His eyes boring right into Keith.

“I wouldn’t do that because I’m not a petty idiot like you!” Keith snapped back as Nyma cautiously slid behind the raven. She started to make Lance’s drink, but kept a close eye on the two.

“Petty? Don’t be such a dick! Maybe if you actually had friends? You wouldn’t be so rude and cold. You didn’t even say sorry.” Lance’s angry tone never faltered as he pushed his bangs away.

“I am not apologizing to you. I have nothing to apologize for, since you got in MY way. You were the one who–”

“Yeah, well maybe I wanted to actually get to know you!” Lance interrupted.

“I–You–” Keith stopped for a second, but ignored the comment after a bit.

“Like hell you were. You were just being snippy and rude.”

“Well if you actually answered my questions, I wouldn’t have gotten annoyed!”

“Don’t you put the blame on me, Lance!” Keith said, slamming his hand down onto the counter.

“I just did!”

“Get over yourself. Get over it all! I’m not going to deal with you anymore.” Keith said after taking a few breaths.

“And I’ll kick you out of this coffee house if you don’t stop. Take your drink and get out.” Keith threatened, and Lance sneered. It took all of Keith’s willpower to stop his eyes from glowing.

“Don’t you even think about threatening me, you emo loser.” Lance said in a cold, low, voice. As he grabbed his drink, Keith never took his eyes off of him until he was out of sight from the coffee house.

Nyma gulped as she looked at Keith. She was a bit nervous to try and start up a conversation, but it had to be done. Keith shouldn’t be angry when he’s trying to serve drinks.

“Keith,” she started.

“What is it now?” He snapped.

“Keith, Lance is a bit overdramatic–”

“A bit?” Keith asked, eyebrow raised.  
“Ok, a lot, overdramatic. But he’s got a ton on his plate right now. I know it’s not an excuse but he’s actually a really sweet guy. You just–he just–” she tried to finish without giving away too much.

“I get what you’re trying to say.” Keith said, sighing as he looked down. He knew what she was talking about since he’d seen him around campus.

Lance was always laughing with his friends. His smile was genuine, and it didn’t take a genius to know that Lance loved his friends. Like family, almost. Keith had never experienced friends like that, let alone love.

“Nyma, can I ask you? What exactly does he want to do when he’s out of college?” Keith asked. The question came out too fast, and even Keith was shocked.

Nyma’s eyes were wide until she processed the question.

“He wants to kill a vampire. He wants to join some type of police force to exterminate them and make the world a better place.” She explained, cleaning a cup.

Keith paled. His breath got caught in his throat so hard that he almost coughed. Keith realized how unsafe he was, and if Lance were to find out? He’d actually be dead in seconds.

“Oh, that’s nice.” he said cooly.

“Yeah. Bold move, but I say go for it.” She smiled. “What do you wanna do?”

Keith snapped out of his mind and sighed. “I’m going into animation. The art field.”

“Cool, I’m going into the fashion industry.” She said, with a pearly white smile. Keith hummed and started to wipe down the countertops. Going back into his thoughts, about how careful he had to be.

Keith wanted to actually graduate from University, so he couldn’t drop out. He couldn’t move to another place because this was the only one open. So with the time being, he had to be safe and on his toes at all time.

 

\--

 

It was 9:30 in the night and Lance was all ready for the party. He wore, overly, tight blue ripped jeans. Along with his black converse, and blue cat sox. He had a lace, red, crop top on that was a bit too see–through.

To top it off, he had a warm faux fur jacket on. It hung loosely around his shoulder, but looked good. It was his favorite going–out jacket.

Lance stuffed some chapstick into his pocket and was out the door. Walking to the frat party, without a care in the world. He was planning to have fun tonight, and forget about his assignments.

-

The music was already blaring and loud as Lance stepped into the frat house. The regular lights were off, and colored lights lined the walls. The smell of alcohol and weed was thick in the air.

“Nyma!” Lance called out to his friend who was grabbing some drinks. Nyma’s eyes lit up when she saw Lance, and started to walk through the crowd to get to him.

She wore a black mini dress with high heels. Silver rings adorned her fingers, and glistened as she held the red cup in her hands.

“Hey bish,” Lance smiled smugly as she gave him a hug. She smelt of weed and booze, like everyone else.

“Hey loverboy, ready to party?” She yelled over the, blaring, speakers.

“Yes!” Lance said as he was lead to the drink section. He grabbed a drink and started to mingle with other people at the party. Occasionally taking a hit now and then.

After a while, he was pulled to the dance floor. Even with the drink in his hand, his dancing was top notch. Body moving effortlessly as the songs ran through.

Lance looked up and raised an eyebrow as a male walked in. He was instantly intrigued when he saw the guys long white hair. Must be a new guy as well.

Lance scurried on over to the guy and “accidentally” ran into him.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Lance apologized. The guy looked at Lance and he was really hot. He had piercing, dark, blue eyes and thin lips. His jaw was well defined and his hair made his skin glow.

It was obvious that the man was at the gym a lot. He was muscular, and had broad shoulders. Perfect for dancing with.

“It’s alright.” The other male said. Lance bit his lip as he heard the other males voice. It had an small accent, but was deep. It was so silky, and made Lance swoon.

“Wanna grab a drink?” Lance asked, smiling as the guy nodded.

“I’m Lotor,” the white haired male said.

“Lance,” said dreamily. Lotor smirked at Lance, and it was dripping sexual tension. And as the two walked and started to drink, Lotor had gotten a little closer with each song.

As ‘Havana’ started to play, Lance pulled Lotor in by the shirt. They moved in sync with each other as the song played on. Lotor’s hand ran up Lance’s thigh, when the brunette pushed up against him.

“You’re not so bad.” Lotor whispered to Lance. Lance bit his lip and swayed his hips to the right. Feeling each movement and all of Lotor as his hand went to the back of Lotor’s neck.

“You aren’t either, Lotor.” Lance said. They both knew what was going to happen after this party. In that moment, Lance was content. He was also going home with this guy, and he was too tipsy to care.

 

\--

 

Keith strolled through the University streets. He was hungry, and it was the perfect time to start feeding. His nose sniffed around for any human that was going to pass by.

Since the party was going on, there would be drunks out. It wasn’t the most ideal thing in the world, but Keith would take what he could get. He needed some food, and this was the only way.

Footsteps.

Keith’s ears perked up as he heard stumbling footsteps coming his way. He licked his lips with anticipation as the person came closer to him. Right into Keith’s trap.

In a blink of an eye, Keith had grabbed the person. He went into an alleyway and shoved the body against a brick wall. Keith looked at the guy who he had caught.

It seemed to be no one he knew, and someone too drunk to know what was happening. He wouldn’t remember a thing, and that was good since Keith didn’t want to be noticed. He would much rather have a drunk person than sober.

The guy laughed when Keith pulled down their shirt collar. The cold air touching upon the humans skin made goosebumps form. Keith’s mouth watering when he saw the blood flowing through the skin. He was so damn hungry.

Keith licked his lips and his fangs came out. His eyes started to glow red as he put his lips to the human’s skin. Finally, his fangs suck into the flesh. It was a clean and crisp bite as the blood flowed to his lips.

The guys head lolled to the side, and he passed out as Keith ate. Feeding on the blood that was filled with alcohol. It made Keith a bit tipsy after a while, but he drank on.

Drinking until he got his fill, and wiped his mouth. The back of his hand smeared with blood as he left the guy there. It’s not like he could care for the guy anyways.

So Keith left, along with leaving his victim in the alleyway. The guy would survive, so Keith didn’t worry about it. Keith had gotten his fill, and that’s all he cared about.

Keith was good for another week, but hoped he could hold on for that long.

Keith went to his apartment as his head started to spin. He searched for his red and black mini–bong. It was glass, and small so he could carry it around. He fished it out of desk since it was easy hiding place.

He then reached into his bag and grabbed a lighter, and weed. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the weed into the divit of the bong. The dope smelled fresh and was ready to be smoked.

Keith was ready to get away from all his troubles. From the stress of his classes, to the stress of Lance, he was ready to just get high. After lighting the bong, his fingers started to burned from the lighters angle.

The skin healed over in the matter of seconds, so he didn’t care. He kept the flame going and put his lips to the bong.

After taking in a deep suck in, his whole world fell. Images of a brown haired boy flooded his vision completely. He was mad Lance was there, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts.

He blew it out after a few seconds. Eyes closing and head tilting back, he escaped from everything except the taste of the bitter weed and blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep that 'Yuri On Ice' reference tho. Hey Yuri!!  
> Also, Keith, honey, how you doing?  
> We all know how stubborn Keef can be. And Lance is our special beautiful boy. But seriously, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).  
> Other than that? See you all next week! <3


	5. Lotor And The Fluffi–Kins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also be ready for a jealous boi.  
> Without further ado, let's go!

The Saturday morning sun rose over the University. Happily lighting up the world, in a yellow hue.

The sun sure was pretty, but not very warming.

Sun shone through purple curtains onto Lance’s face. The sunlight blinding Lance, even though his eyes were closed. Waking him up in the rudest way.

He groaned loudly and opened his eyes in dismay. A throbbing pain rung through his head as he messaged his temple. His head felt like it was being ripped open with a machete.

As he buried his face into some plush covers, he realized that they weren’t his. The sheets smelt heavily of a mens, expensive, cologne. This bed was familiar though.

Lance buried his nose into the covers a bit more. Enjoying their warmth and scent. Man this guy had some nice ass cologne.

As Lance stretched his leg a bit, he felt the coldness of the sheets. The other side, where someone probably slept, was bare. The spot was cold, and lifeless.

As Lance looked around the room, his vision was finally clearing. The room had creme walls, and simple desk. Papers were neatly stacked on said desk, with a computer.

As Lance’s brain was also starting to clear. Everything from last night hit him like a wave. He held his head as the flashes came rushing in.

He remembered drinking with someone with white hair. Shot after shot until it was too much. Until he was drunk and barely able to stand, and strong hands lead him into this apartment.

He remembered drunk kisses and slamming doors. Creaky floors and stumbling into the bedroom. His lips were swollen after being used so much.

Hands, he remembered hands. They were on him, pushing him against the wall. They were rough, and they roamed Lance freely. Grabbing his thighs and tugging his hair.

He remembered taking off his shirt, then his pants. Lance knew what had happened, and he slowly lifted up the covers.

He was stark naked under the covers and was slightly concerned. He was also proud of himself, but a bit horrified. Since it was his first time going all the way, he always dreamt it would be special.

But the universe had worked against him.

“Fuck,” Lance cursed. His throat was raw from all the drinks, and probably moaning.

“You’re awake.” A deep, scratchy, voice said. Lance looked up quickly and saw a man with white hair. He wore nothing but sweatpants, and held two mugs in his hand.

Lance was practically drooling at that ‘v’ line, and abdomen. He actually got a piece of that last name, damn. He scored major points. The guy also had a sharp jaw, and dulled blue eyes.

His skin was a little tan, but held a flush pink color. It was also flawless, absolutely no blemishes. His hair was pulled back into a bun, with some strands framing his face. The white hair contrasting beautifully against his skin.

“Barely,” Lance croaked. He bet he looked like shit, and didn’t feel any better.

Lotor strode over to where Lance was laying, and sat on the bed. Handing the brunette a mug filled with water in it. “Drink this, and eat this.” Lotor said, also handing Lance some toast.

“Thank you,” Lance said and chugged the water. It felt so nice to soothe his throat. He then started to munch on the toast, enjoying the flavor of strawberry jam.

“If you don’t remember, I’m Lotor.” The white haired male said. Lance chuckled softly.

“I may have been drunk, but I do remember your name.” Lance said.

“Well that’s good.” Lotor said. His eyes caught Lance’s wandering ones, that were looking at his abdomen.

Lotor gently took the other males chin and forced Lance to look at him. Lance blushed and pursed his lips.

“When you’re done eating, you’re welcome to use my shower and get dressed. I have to run out and do some things, I trust you won’t steal anything.” Lotor asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I would never.” Lance gasped, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Good, I put my number into your phone last night so if you want to grab a drink sometime just text me.” Lotor stated, a small pink hue running across his cheeks.

“O–Oh I’ll uh–I’ll definitely text you.” Lance said awkwardly. He didn’t think this would become a thing but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“Cool, well I’ll be off.” Lotor said, leaning into Lance. Lance’s eyes closed first, until he heard Lotor chuckle lowly.

“Sorry, I thought–” Lance tried to cover his tracks.

“It’s fine, go ahead.” Lotor whispered in a sinful manor. Lance let out a breath as their lips collided. Lotor’s hand caressed the brunettes cheek, gently, as they kissed.

As Lotor pulled away, he took Lance’s bottom lip in his teeth. Lotor looked at Lance’s face and studied it. Smirking as Lance seemed to melt and looked to be in a dream–like state.

“Also, there’s ibuprofen on the table downstairs, if you need it.” Lotor said, after getting up from the bed. Lance shivered from lack of warmth from the others side.

“Thank you, I’ll definitely need some.” Lance stated, already feeling the ache of his hips.

Lotor left the room and went downstairs. The footsteps dulled, and the sound of the door closing left Lance alone.

Lance laid on the bed for a solid 20 minutes before he started to try to motivate himself to get up. He had to get home before anything else happened, and god damn did he need that ibuprofen.

Lance groaned as he tried to move. His body instantly making him regret it. His hips hurt like hell, and his brain was pulsing. Everything in his body was telling him to stay down, but Lance couldn’t.

He needed to get some coffee into his system, and he was in desperate need of a shower.

So he got up and wobbled around the apartment, realizing that he had to go down the stairs to get to the shower. He held the railing and prayed he wouldn’t fall.

He didn’t, thank god.

He made it to the shower and switched on the light. Gasping in horror at all the marks that Lotor left on his body. Some of them hurt and they were mostly around his neck.

“Ouch,” Lance hissed as his hand went up to a certain hickey on his neck. This didn’t seem to be a normal hickey, though. It really hurt and it was darker than the others.

Lance leaned against the bathroom counter squinting. He ran his finger over it. It hurt enough to have been mistaken for a vampire bite, but there were no hole marks.

Lance looked at himself worriedly and wondered how much makeup it would take to actually cover this all up. His foundation was also 48 dollars, he didn’t even dare to cry with it on.

“That hot asshole,” Lance growled as he got into the shower. The hot water almost burned his skin, but it was the way he liked. Washing his body thoroughly, he knew he would have to do his shower routine the next morning.

He got dressed, and left Lotor’s apartment. Going to his house to change and get himself together. He covered all of the marks, and hickies to the best of his ability.

He then left his own apartment to go to the coffee shop.   
  


 

\--   
  


 

Keith wanted to get hit by a fucking truck. Not a dinky little small truck, but one of those eighteen wheelers.

Keith did not want to go to work today, and have to deal with living people. He just wanted to stay in bed and get high. But he didn’t have a choice, he needed the money for his precious bike.

So he prayed that some idiot driver would run into him with their car as he sped to the cafe that owned his unhappiness.

He, unfortunately, got there and started to work. Nothing special.

Making drinks and calling out people’s names like the usual. Always making sure to make each one to the best of his ability, and serve them out with his best ‘smile.’

A smile that was more like a ‘help me’ look.

The doorbell rang and Keith didn’t even need to turn around. The smell of Lance’s scent filled the coffee house, and made his nose tickle. Lance’s cologne was forever in his mind, but there was something else that was on him.

_ He had another scent on him? _

He looked over at Lance and realized that the cuban never took off his sunglasses. Keith understood why, since the scent of alcohol also wafted in the air.

“That dumbass,” Keith mumbled to himself.

As Keith side eyed Lance, who was ordering a drink, he began to wonder. Something in Keith ticked, making him angry.

_ What had happened after Lance got drunk? What was that other scent on him? Why did it smell like another male? Did Lance go home with someone? Did he sleep with someone? _

Keith held back his fangs as he death gripped a coffee cup. He started to get drunk off his own angry thoughts. Picturing everything and anything that could have happened last night.

Picturing someone over Lance, and touching him. Keith couldn’t handle it.

Keith quickly scanned over Lance body and saw a purple mark peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Keith almost threw the drink he had prepared.

_ God damnit he wanted Lance’s blood. Keith wanted to bite Lance’s fucking neck. _

“Whoa, ok Keith that’s enough. Stop it.” Keith quickly snapped to himself. Vampires got possessive of their food, but Keith hadn’t even tasted Lance yet. Why the hell did he even care about it? Sure he was pretty, but he was so annoying.

Lance can do what he wanted, and Keith didn’t need to butt in. They weren’t even friends, and it was useless to think about the burnette. He was old enough, and Keith didn’t have a say.

Keith honestly needed to calm his breathing before he blew up.

“Order for Grey,” Keith called out in a low voice. He didn’t mean to growl, it just came out that way. A guy came and grabbed his drink, as Lance walked over to pick up his own.

Keith swallowed his pride, and cleared his throat. “Hey,” Keith said casually.

Keith instantly wanted to bash his head against the fucking wall.

_ Really? ‘Hey?’ You’re so smooth Keith. You couldn’t have said ‘Hi, how are you?’ You dumb fuck?! _

“Hey?” Lance said skeptically, his eye brow raising.

“How–uh–how are you?” Keith tried to be nicer this time. “Are you ok? You look kinda miserable.”

Lance looked a bit shocked but quickly regained himself. “I honestly could be doing better. I had a long night.” Lance replied.

“Ah, yeah I didn’t exactly get any sleep.” Keith said, yawning.

“Yeah, you probably stayed up and listened to My Chemical Romance.” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“Excuse me? MCR is an amazing band.” Keith defended.

“Mhm hm,” Lance said eyeing Keith with a smirk.

“Don’t you even think about saying it.” Keith squinted his eyes, and hissed.

“Emo.”

“Damn nerd.”

“Awe, thank you for the compliment, Fluffy Mc–Mullet.” Lance said, shaking his head. Keith was taken aback by such an odd nickname.

“Fluffy Mc–Mullet?” Keith repeated, very slowly. His brows furrowed in confusion and worry. Where on earth did this nickname even pop up in the brunettes head?

“Yes, because of your hair. Admit it, Keith. You have a mullet.” Lance chuckled and pointed at Keith’s hair.

Keith got self conscious of his hair and ran his fingers through it. Yes he had longer hair than most guys, but he thought it looked good. He liked his hair. 

_ He didn’t have a mullet?? _

“But I don’t have a mullet.” Keith said, tilting his head slightly. Lance laughed as he picked up the drink that was made. 

“Oh, but you do Fluffi-kins.” Lance cooed.

Keith’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. A small, angry, pout formed on his lips as he snapped back. “I do not have a mullet! And don’t call me fluffy. I’ll have your head.”

“Not very good customer service here, huh?” Lance leaned over the counter and gave Keith a cheeky little grin. Keith was about to retort something but Lance bopped him on the nose.

Keith scrunched up his nose and rubbed it. “Don’t do that!” Keith said, an angry blush running over his cheeks.

Lance chuckled and just shrugged.

“See ya later, Fluffy!” He waved. Keith growled but didn’t want to be fired. He couldn’t just yell at Lance from across the coffee house. So, he would just have to get back at him.

And he most certainly didn’t have a mullet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, thy name is Keef.  
> *Lotor has been added to the group*  
> Woo what a chapter!   
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is top notch, but I'm human (hopefully).
> 
> See you all next week! <3


	6. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope your weekend is going well.  
> Expect a bit of drama and a grouchy, jealous, Keithy boi!
> 
> Without further ado, onto the story!

“Order for Bakugou!” Keith yelled out to the crowd of people waiting for their drinks. A, light, blonde haired guy came up to the counter and grabbed his drink. Keith’s eyes looked up at the person, who was snarling angrily.

The raven was a bit shocked about Bakugou’s hair. Not seeming to understand how the hair stood up and was so spiky.

The style just looked like a bomb had gone off in his hair. The hair defied all laws of physics; Keith tried not to think about it too much. It was way too early for this god damn shit.

His brain wasn’t exactly functioning on all cylinders.

Keith had become very good at barista–ing, and the whole campus was waiting for  _ his _ specific drinks.

Rumors floated around the air and Keith had become a well known barista. It was official and the cafe had gotten more packed. The morning bustle was becoming increasingly harder each time.

It hadn’t gotten any less death–like, and Keith was slammed pack with all the orders. Knowing he wouldn’t be having any breaks soon, he had to work through it.

Keith mixed, filled, and poured each drink to perfection. Not even breaking a sweat, since his hands knew every drink by memory.

As the crowd died down, he started to breath a bit easier. Smelling nothing but humans and normal blood.

“Order for Deku?” Keith yelled out the last drink and sighed as a boy with green hair came up to the pick–up station. He had fluffy hair and cute little freckles on his rosy cheeks.

He was cute, no doubt about it.

“Thank you,” the boy smiled a sweetly and left. Keith breathed and rested his body against the metal counter. Rubbing his hands onto the towel in his pocket, his eyes lingered on the door.

Lance would be here in any second now.

As Keith cleaned his station, a familiar order was put into the coffee house’s requests. Keith didn’t dare to touch any utensils since Lance was still skeptical about his drinks.

“Hey there, Fluffy.” A cheerful voice said. Lance’s blue eyes landed on Keith’s back, and he let out a sigh he seemed to be holding. A loud enough sigh to let Lance know that he wasn’t in the mood.

“Lance, I’m not Fluffy. Stop with the nicknames.” Keith huffed out and turned around. Looking at Lance, he noticed the loose ripped jeans on and a blue sweater he was wearing.

A simple blue snapback was on his head. Making Lance’s brown hair curl around the edges in a cute way.

Lance looked good, hell, he looked hot.

“Come on Keith. You gotta admit you have mullet hair.” Lance smirked, with a cocky little hip sway.

“Lance, I swear–” Keith stopped as he noticed Lance’s eyes wander on him.

“Your hair is pulled back. It doesn’t look too bad, for an emo.” Lance cocked an eyebrow and pointed to Keith’s hair. The raven haired man shut his mouth and looked away angrily.

“Shut up,” Keith pouted and crossed his arms.

“Awe, come on Fluffi–kin’s. You gonna be all pouty?” The blue eyed boy picked up his drink and took a large sip of it. Happy it was made just the way he liked it.

“Lan–”

He stopped dead in his words when a tall, white haired, guy walked next to Lance. Keith’s hair stood up, straight, on his neck and everything in his body was heightened.

“Oh! Mullet, this is Lotor. Lotor this is Mullet, the guy I told you about.” Lance said, introducing the two. Lance’s kind smile didn’t make Keith feel any comfort.

Keith, already, didn’t like this guy and he hadn’t known him for more than 3 seconds!

“Mullet, huh?” The white haired guy mused.

Keith let out a snarl. “Don’t call me that.” He spat.

Lotor chuckled cockily and took off his sunglasses. He pushed his hair back, and Keith almost choked.

Keith’s eyes met Lotor’s and a disgustingly familiar scent filled his nose. The purple males eyes widened for a split second, but quickly turned into rage. Fire burned deep into Keith’s eyes.

Keith knew this smell all too well. It was the smell of a different breed of human. The sweet smell of possession, sin, copper, roses, and a touch of venom dripped from this guys body.

Most vampires had some type of floral scent to them. A scent that was placed upon them at birth, and was specific to each vampire.

The scent clogged up Keith’s senses like fog.

Since vampires could only smell this, it was easier to find a person was a vampire. Humans didn’t have this blended aroma, ever.

Lotor was a vampire. It was clear that he was since Keith saw his eyes flash a light red color, before he blinked it away. Keith was furious since it was a warning to him.

Lotor was obviously possessive about Lance, and he was telling Keith to back off. Because Lance was his feeding property, and his alone.

The raven haired man’s fangs dared to come out and defy his pushback when he saw the taller males hand slide to Lance’s waist. It didn’t make it any better that Lance let it be there.

Keith was so tempted to call this stupid Lotor’s identity out, but he would be putting himself on the line. Keith would probably lash out and attack, then the whole University would know.

He couldn’t do that to himself. Not after the oath he took to be here.

What bothered Keith the most was that it obvious he had tasted Lance. Keith wasn’t stupid, it had only been a few days.  _ Lotor _ was the one who gave Lance those marks, and the bite mark that had healed over.

“Uh, hey Puff Brain!” Lance waved his hand in front of Keith’s face, snapping them out of their glare–off.

“Drop the damn nicknames, Lance.” Keith hissed. Lance’s gaze faltered for a split second, but returned as quickly as it left. Keith caught it, but he was too pent up to care.

Lotor’s hand slid from the blue eyed male’s waist as Lance leaned over the counter. Keith’s brows were furrowed, his eyes finally flicking to those ocean eyes.

Lance chuckled a bit and bopped Keith on the nose. Keith almost sneezed as he sniffled a bit and stepped back. Rubbing his nose like a kitten as Lance chuckled, covering his mouth while Lotor watched the scene.

“Silly, Keefy!” Lance smiled. Grinning, and not being able to get his act together. Keith would have thought it was adorable, but he couldn’t stop glaring at Lotor.

Lotor hadn’t being subtle either. He was glaring right back, aroma clogging up the coffee house.

Keith saw red when the white haired male grab Lance’s waist again. Pulling Lance close to his side. Lance didn’t think anything of it, but Keith was going mad.

Lotor wasn’t a normal vampire either. No bite could heal overnight in such a quick way. It didn’t seem to be possible.

“Ready, Lance?” Lotor said kindly to the brunette. Keith knew that his voice was fake, Keith knew what he really wanted.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded and turned his back on Keith. The two left the purple eyed male to get back to work, with a weird feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t anger, but it made him tick.

Keith couldn’t place it, but it was eating at him. Lotor couldn’t put his filthy hand on Lance like that! How dare he?! He wanted to!

Keith let out a deep breath. He had to get back to work and finish his work. He had a ton of things to do and the orders wouldn’t disappear themselves. So he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

He would get Lotor back, and figure out why he really wanted Lance. He would just have to play his cards right.

“I’ll kill him.” Keith vowed to himself.

  
  


\--

  
  


As the day winded down into night, the University lit up. The street lamps illuminated the dark paths as students went back to their dorms. This was the time the vampires would come out, since the sun wouldn’t bother them.

The nightcrawlers came out to feed, and no human was safe.

Every vampire should have been out, but Keith wasn’t hungry at all. The thought of blood didn’t cross his mind. The only blood Keith truly wanted was out of his reach.

It had been a busy day, and Keith should have been eating. Keith should have been feeding or, at least, studying. He had an art assignment he needed to finish. A simple painting, well, it should have been simple.

Instead, Keith was up and pacing around his apartment. His head was spinning with thoughts of that white haired vampire.

A vampire who had claimed Lance, without him knowing. A vampire who actually knew what they were doing in this University. Who knew how to feed and get their prey, unlike a certain mullet haired boy.

Keith was angry–almost livid. There were so many things about Lotor that got Keith’s blood pressure to rise to an ungodly level. Those eyes being the first, and his little warning.

That flash of red; that signal to another vampire. Along with a stupid smirk that made Keith’s hair rise. It pissed him off. 

And the hand on Lance’s waist?

“God–fucking hell!” Keith cursed to himself. His fingers balled into fists as he turned on his heel. Forcing his body to walk the other way as he chewed on his lower lip.

Everything was going wrong. This wasn’t how he had planned it. He would never be able to get Lance like this, and he couldn’t use force. It wouldn’t work since Keith would probably lose control.

Not to mention that Lance was training to be a vampire  _ killer _ . It could end badly for Lotor, let alone Keith. Who knew if that little white haired dog would rat Keith out.

It was a losing situation that had Keith pulling at his hair.

Keith lit some dope and took a big hit. Hoping it would make him calm down and relax. Letting it set in for a few minutes, he then waited. The effect he was hoping for didn’t come.

The fangs were coming out, much to Keith’s disliking. They were sharp and ready to pierce something–no someone. They were personal daggers, ready to go at any second.

Keith’s eyes flicked over to the door. His leather jacket hung on a hook, and beckoned him to use it. Keith needed air before he did something regrettable and stupid.

He zipped up his combat boots and jacket in a hurry. His body itched to get out of the apartment and bathe under the moonlit night. He could feel it in his fingertips.

Keith cursed when he couldn’t get his gloves on and threw them aside. After slamming his apartment door shut and locking it, he was on his way. The cold air nipped at his nose. The same nose that Lance had bopped earlier today.

Keith itched his nose for no specific reason.

He took a deep breath in. His eyes adjusting in milliseconds to the surrounding and light. He could see everything, clear as day, as he walked along the street.

He could smell the scent of other vampires and chose to take a different route. Fighting another vampire wasn’t his goal tonight, even though he was still seething.

Going into an alleyway, he tried to regain his thoughts. His eyes closed and he tried to breathe, but more images of today’s issues flooded Keith’s mind. Lotor’s eyes and the markings on Lance’s neck.

Keith huffed out and pushed the thoughts away. Ocean eyes filled his mind until white hair was added into the picture. And–

That. Damn. Hand.

Keith kicked a rock angrily, making it tumble a few feet from him. That hand was supposed to be his! He  _ wanted _ it to be his!

Lotor’s smirked replayed in Keith’s mind, making him go mad.

“God damn that fucking shit lord, scumbag Loturd!” Keith cursed, his hands carding through his own hair as he walked in circles. The moon’s light was the only thing in the alleyway.

Keith started to punch the wall. Angry, harsh, jabs at the concrete wall so he could let out his steam. It helped, even though it wasn’t the most sane way to handle his problems.

Keith punched straight on and his hand went numb. It healed quickly, only making the vampire even more mad. “Fuck this shit!” Keith yelled this time. His body reacting on his own thoughts.

Keith didn’t ask to be a vampire. He didn’t ask to have to suffer from the sun, and its stupid itchy feeling. He didn’t  _ want _ to drink blood like a psycho, and have retractable teeth.

Keith didn’t want this stupid vampire life!

“Fuck!” Keith slammed his fist into the alleyway so hard that the wall cracked. An indent in the cement came from his, now, raw and bloodied fist. A fist that couldn’t get any numb-er.

This walk had been a waste of time and energy. Now he had to bandage his stupid hand. Keith was beginning to wonder if he even deserved his hands.

Great. His night was going fucking swell. He still had work in the morning. Which means that his hands wouldn’t be healed in time, and he would have to work with damaged hands.

“Fuckin’ great.” Keith growled.

As the raven haired male walked home, his mind had gone blank. It was what he wanted from the start, but he fucked himself over to get there. It had always seemed to be this way.

Keith knew he was a hothead, none of the ‘anger issue sessions’ helped.

He got back to his apartment and took off his boots, jacket, and shirt. The air inside the apartment was warm enough.

His shoulders slumped as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. A bowl filled with warm water, bandages, cotton balls, and alcohol rested in front of him.

He took a swing of alcohol before pouring it over his knuckles. The burn in his throat and hand made him feel alive. It didn’t hurt, really, since he’d done this many times.

The pain was normal.

After washing his hands off with warm water, he then made sure to stop the bleeding. Cotton balls soaked up the blood in seconds, and it was onto wrapping.

After carefully bandaging the worst hand, the other hand was free. He knew this would probably happen again and the bandages weren’t cheap. He needed to spare them, so he put the rest away.

After flopping into bed, without finishing his art project, his eyes wandered around the room. His purple eyes landed on a blue painting.

Lance rushed into his head. Specifically those gorgeous, blue, ocean shimmering eyes. Keith would have to say that it was his favorite thing about the brunette so far.

Lance’s eyes were pools of water. Keith’s eyes were filled with fire, and it calmed Keith. Even after all this brooding and anger, Lance set out his flames.

Keith’s eyes drifted shut, and only opened when the sun rose again.

 

\--

 

Keith felt like death the next day, and he was seriously thinking about  _ paying _ someone to throw him into the sun.

Work would be like always, but with the twist of his stupid hands. It was a dull pain and it was annoying. He didn’t want to deal with crabby, stupid, people.

Again, he didn’t have a choice. So he hopped on his motorbike, drove to work, and got started on the orders. He only worked 2 hours until he had to go to other classes.

“I can do this, just serve these fuck–heads their drinks. You got two hours.” Keith said to himself. It was a pretty shitty excuse for motivation, but it did the job.

“Hey there, Mullet Man.” A cocky voice called out. Keith was jammed packed with orders and didn’t have time to talk. His purple eyes only met Lance’s blue ones for a second, until he had to get back to work.

Lance sipped at his drink and squinted. Lance noticed the white bandages that were wrapped around one of Keith’s hands.

“Hey, Fluffi–Kins.” Lance started. “What the heck did you do to your hand? You get into a fight or something?” The brunette gawked, brow raised.

“So what if I did, Lance?” Keith snapped. Feeling self conscious about his knuckles, he moved his body. Now, blocking Lance’s view of both hands.

“It was a question, Keith. You good?” Lance asked. Keith didn’t pick up any worry in his voice, and Lance was probably going to make fun of him. Keith didn’t want that and was too busy to talk right now anyways.

“Get out of here, Lance. You got your stupid order, now leave.” Keith snapped. He was a bit shocked about how mean his voice came out, and so was Lance.

Lance blinked a few times, then scoffed. “Whatever, Mullet.” He said and walked out, drink in hand and sassy hips following. Keith tried his best not to stare.

He then looked at his bandaged hand angrily. Now wasn’t the time to get annoyed and overheated. In the back of Keith’s mind, blue eyes calmed his tirant of red fire.

“Come on Keith, one more hour.” He coaxed himself, breathing deeply.

“One more hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is here, and she's ready  
> Keithy boi is not impressed™
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Thank you for the lovely comments. I enjoy reading them all! <3  
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is top notch, but I'm human (hopefully).
> 
> That's it for now, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Broship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack of Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse actually owns my whole life. I’m obsessed.  
> Hello there! Welcome to another chapter!  
> There will be some semi–sweet moments!  
> Also! Get ready for some tender bro moments!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end!

“That’s all for today,” the professor said to the class. The students seemed to sigh from the 3 hour lesson finally being over. Shuffling of papers and bags zipping snapped Lance out of his work.

He hadn’t even noticed that the professor had ended the lesson. He stopped typing at his computer vigorously, and sighed in content. His 8 page paper was far from being completed, but the outline was done.

He closed his laptop and stuffed it into his blue, lion, case. Putting it into his backpack, he zipped it up. After taking off his glasses and cleaning them, he picked up his bag and made his way down the steps of the classroom.

He said ‘hello’ to random people in the halls, as he walked out. Enjoying the small attention and nice comments he received.

As he left the building, the cold air hit him hard. He shivered and bundled up his scarf, making sure to keep his face warm. The sky was grey, and the leaves were falling off the trees. It was becoming fall and Lance was ready for snow.

The air smelt of pumpkin and rain as Lance walked down the paths of the University. Turning into the student apartment complex’s, he got out his phone and texted his friend Hunk.

They were going to meetup, and help each other on their studies. Lance was excited, since Hunk would have something for him to snack on.

As Lance walked up the apartment steps, he didn’t even have knock on the door since it was opening. Hunk smiled brightly and let Lance in automatically.

“Lance!” Hunk beamed as he hugged the tall male. Lance hugged his friend as hard as he could, enjoying Hunk’s warmth.

“Good god, you’re freezing.” Hunk said worriedly, his eyebrows furrowing. Lance took off his shoes and reassured his friend that he was ok. The big lug was so sweet and overprotective it made Lance’s heart fly.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’m warming up already.” The brunette smiled and walked into the apartment. It was a cute little space, a 2 level apartment with colorful furniture.

It smelt amazing and it suited Hunk’s personality to a T.

“I made some sandwiches for you, I know you like them.” Hunk smiled and brought over the plate of goodies. Different types of bite size sandwiches laid on the platter, almost making Lance drool.

“They look delicious as always, Hunk. It’s probably way better than that Mullet’s stupid cafe drinks.” Lance mocked, grabbing a sandwich to take a large bite out of it.

“Mull–Oh you mean Keith? I don’t think he has a Mullet, but his drinks are actually really good.” Hunk looked worriedly at his friend, concerned at how caught up he was about this guy.

“Do you still not like him? Don’t you think you should forgive and forget?” Hunk tried, not being able to keep his promise about not lecturing Lance about the situation.

“Hey, you should be proud of me! I actually held a conversation with him the other day.” Lance said, matter of factly. Hunk’s brows raised and he looked at his friend with a smile.

“Whoa, really? That’s awesome!” Hunk cheered and took his own sandwich.

“Maybe you guys can become friends!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there compañero. Don’t get over your head.” Lance smirked, finishing his sandwich with a sly smirk. “It would take a lot for him to become my friend.”

“What if he made you a free coffee? You know you can talk to him and work this out?” Hunk suggested, opening up his laptop and pulling up his essay. 

Lance went silent for a moment.

“Just a suggestion.” Hunk said meekly.

“I’ll think about it bud,” Lance responded. “But for now, can you check my essay? I’ll look at yours.” Hunk nodded happily and they switched laptops.

After they critiqued each other's work, Lance ate until he was full. Munching on the sandwiches like it was the last thing he was ever going to eat. Hunk didn’t mind at all, and laughed when Lance got dressing on his nose.

“Lance you goofball, you got some dressing on your nose.” Hunk laughed as Lance tried to wipe the tip of his snout. The tall brunette pouted and huffed out a large breath.

“I am not a goofball! I’m the cool, ninja friend!” Lance gasped in offense. He put his hand over his heart dramatically, and turned his head. “You wound me Hunky!”

“Oh Lance, I’m sorry.” Hunk tried to cover up his tracks. He was genuinely scared that Lance was hurt by his words, and apologized.

“Hunk you marshmellow. I’m kidding.” Lance smiled, and the two spend a few hours on their homework.

After a few hours, they finished the essays and took a breather.

“Man, senior year is still just as hard.” Hunk sighed, slouching.

Lance smirked and  _ pounced _ on his friend. Hunk fell back and they started to wrestle. Lance grabbed Hunk’s hands and tried to pin them down.

It wasn’t much of a fight since Hunk just twisted out of Lance’s grip and lifted him up. Lance squeaked as he was hoisted into the air like paper. Lance dangled like a ragdoll until he was set down again.

“Jeez Lance, have you gotten skinnier?” Hunk asked worriedly. He looked over his friend’s body and noticed that his clothes seemed to be a little larger than usual.

“I–Uh–” Lance said quickly, before nervously laughing. “Pfft, no! What are you talking about?”

“Lance, are you eating? Are you sure you’re alright?” The larger male asked, noticing the changes. He knew Lance didn’t have an eating disorder, at least Lance had never said anything.

“Hunk, chill. I’m alright. I’ll eat more ok?” Lance smiled happily, covering up a twisted feeling inside.

Hunk bit back a response and nodded. “If you need anything, don’t forget that I’m always here for you.” Hunk said, placing a strong hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Lance nuzzled his cheek against the hand in affection. “I know that, thank you Hunk.” The blue eyed male was genuine and was so grateful that he had caring friends. It almost made him tear up.

“And if anyone dares to hurt you, I’ll kill them and sell them and their organs.” Hunk growled.

“Jeez, calm down Hunk, no one’s hurting me.” Lance smiled.

Hunk’s hand moved to Lance’s cheek, the warmth making the taller male close his eyes. The large hand felt like home, like a father's hand. The skin was rough, but the touch was gentle and tender.

Lance relaxed into it before Hunk’s hand went to the back of his head. Cupping it softly as they came in for a hug.

It should have been weirdly intimate, but they didn’t care. This was their friendship, they were practically family.

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders, and squeezed him tightly. Hunk kept one of hands in Lance’s hair, while the other was wrapped around his, thin, waist.

Hunk bit his tongue, keeping quiet after he felt Lance’s ribs for a split second. He had gotten skinnier, and Hunk was overflowing with worry. But he trusted that Lance would take care of himself.

Lance’s face was buried into Hunk’s neck, his eyes closed.

“Take care of yourself, ok?” The larger male asked, almost begging. Lance nodded silently and squeezed his friend tighter.

“Try and give Keith a chance, you might find that he’s a softy.” Hunk whispered. Lance thought over the request, taking a few minutes to decide. He wanted to make his friend happy, so nodded anyways.

Hunk squeezed Lance, being proud of his friend. It was a simple message but it made Lance happy. He missed his family, and Hunk’s hugs were nice.

They pulled away and Lance walked to the door. It was time for Lance to leave, since Hunk had his evening classes to get to.

So Lance put on his jacket, getting ready for the treacherous, cold, walk to the library.

“You sure you don’t want an extra jacket?” Hunk said, putting on his own. Lance shook his head and grabbed his backpack. Hunk nodded and left with Lance.

“See ya later, bro.” The blue eyed male smiled and waved to his friend. Hunk waved back and went a separate way.

 

\--

 

Rushing to get inside the warm building, Lance fast walked up the stairs of the library. Going to the middle floor it was a quiet place, whispers were only allowed.

Lance took his bag off his shoulders and wandered around for a place to sit. He turned the corner and gasped, rushing back behind the bookcase. He hid himself and peeked around the corner.

There sat the Mullet Boi himself, tons of papers were sprawled out on the table. A large book was open and he looked frustrated. His brows furrowed in confusion and an angry snarl plastered on his lip.

_ Try and give Keith a chance, you might find that he’s a softy. _

Lance remembered what Hunk said and looked at the bag in his hands. Debating on whether to approach the black haired male or not. He started to to chew on his lip, his eyes flicking up to look at Keith.

A Keith who looked extremely distraught and confused on what he was doing. His hair was also disheveled and everything about him looked tense. Lance swallowed, hard, and scanned the table.

He squinted his eyes and saw the textbook. It was an Astronomy textbook, something that Lance was a killer at. He aced all his astronomy exams and finished in the top of his class.

Keith didn’t seem like he knew what he was doing.

He gulped, his stomach feeling like it would fall out of his mouth. He felt like he was gonna be sick. Could be really do this? I mean, all he would do is just help Keith on his work. That’s it.  
  
“Come on Lance, you can do this.” He whispered, mentally preparing himself.

Coming out from behind the bookshelf, he put on the best smile he could and started to walk towards the male. “Hey, Fluffy.” Lance said softly, making sure to keep his voice down.

Keith looked up at the sudden nickname and their eyes met. Lance wanted to backed out of it, but he couldn’t. Keith had seen him and it was up to Lance to help out this delinquent.

 

\--

 

Keith heard the familiar nickname call to him and he looked up. Internally sighing as Lance approached him, blue eyes staring right at him.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Stop with the nicknames.” Keith whispered with a hiss. Lance waved his hand and pulled out a chair, making the black haired male confused.

“I–I never said you could sit here!” Keith snapped, anger washing over his face. Lance chuckled, not even feeling bad about it.

“Awe, don’t be like that Fluffi–kins.” Lance smirked cheekily, leaning over to bop Keith on the nose. Keith quickly pulled his face back and rubbed his nose in annoyance.

“Stop with those fucking nose bops!” Keith almost raised his voice from a whisper. Lance was toying with him way too much and it was getting irritating. Keith wasn’t used to this playful shit.

“Stop swearing, you emo. Whatcha working on anyways? Astronomy?” Lance asked, already knowing, he still picking up the textbook. Keith gave in and sighed, nodding as he placed his pencil down.

“I don’t get anything. I mean I get it when the professor and Shiro explain it to me. But on my own? It’s like–what is this shit?” Keith exclaimed, completely ignoring the swearing alert as he pointing to an anatomy problem.

Lance perked up, eyes widening. “You know Shiro? Takashi Shirogane?”

Keith’s eyebrow raised as he looked at Lance, who was just as shocked. “Uh, yeah. I met him in the coffee shop, and we hang out sometimes.”

“Oh,” Lance said awkwardly. Not sure what to say other than that.

Keith fell silent for a bit and looked at his papers. Pursing his lips as he looked around at nothing. Lance was going to say something but decided against it.  
  
Their little rivalry crap wasn’t the best thing. It’s not like Keith was at the coffee shop and Lance was just stopping by. They were actually sitting together, by choice, and the thought hit Keith like a truck.

Keith felt sick, even when his nose smelt Lance’s fresh blood.

“So, uh–” Lance tried.

“Yeah right, um” Keith tried to finish the sentence but he couldn’t.

“This is...weird and awkward.” Lance confessed.

“Yeah, it is.”

Lance took a deep breath in and looked at the astronomy questions. Picking up a few papers and looking at them, Keith just sat there. Barely breathing since his head was on overdrive.

He wanted to smoke blunt.

“So, you said you didn’t understand this.” Lance said, putting the paper down and pointing to a problem. Keith nodded as Lance took out his own pencil.

“Ok, so you know that the speed of light is 3x10^5 km/sec right?” Lance said, writing a few things down. Keith nodded and tried to understand how the brunette was doing this.

“You gotta divide this, by this.” Lance’s slender finger slid across the white paper. Keith was entranced and was barely listening to the problem.

“Aaaand, done!” Lance smiled and looked at his work. Keith’s eyes widened.

“Wait–what?” Keith looked at the answer with a confused expression. His brain was almost fried.

“How the fuck did you–”

“Language! And I literally just showed you!” Lance shouted in a whisper.

“I wasn’t listening.” Keith deadpanned. Lance’s mouth fell open and he was about ready to strangle this stupid mullet.

“You really are a Puff Brain.” Lance snapped.

“I am not!” Keith retorted.

“Oh yes you are. Even with my bad eyes I can still see that you’re an idiot.” Lance snapped.

“So you have glasses now? You’re a nerd and have four eyes!” Keith hissed, almost having the urge to stand and put his fists up.

“At least I actually know what I’m doing!” Lance said. Keith growled and was about to say something when the librarian came over.

“Shhh! Be quiet you two!” She said, putting a finger up to her ruby lips.

Lance bursted out into red in embarrassment. Keith grumbled some swear words and crossed his arms angrily. The black haired male slouched in his chair and frowned.

“You are such a hothead.” Lance said at Keith. Keith couldn’t argue it, and he didn’t even want to make an effort to say anything.

“Here,” Lance said while pushing the astronomy paper in front of Keith. “Try doing a problem.”

Keith took the pencil in his hand and groaned. “So, I divide this and subtract this?” The purple eyed male asked, looking up at Lance in approval.

Lance shook his head and chuckled. “You divide this and add this part into the problem, then use the formula.” He explained. Keith nodded his head and started to write it out.

After a few minutes, Keith put the finished problem in front of Lance. The male took it and looked over it. Nodding slightly, before taking the pencil out of Keith’s hand.

“Round the answer up. Don’t forget to do that, because you’ll get the problem wrong if you don’t.” Lance explained with a small smile. Keith nodded and started on the next question.

“Like this?” Keith asked.

“Exactly, nice. Now do the next problems.” Lance explained, getting out his own homework.

Keith did so, and asked for help when he needed it. Lance corrected Keith when he went wrong and finished a few of his assignments.

“Is this the last one?” Lance asked to Keith. The black haired male nodded and didn’t even know where to start with it. Lance noticed and started to break down the problem.

“Ok, so that goes into the equation?” Keith asked.

“See, you can do it Mullet. It’s not that hard.” Lance smirked and bopped Keith on the nose.

“I swear to Satan, Lance!” Keith snapped, rubbing his nose angrily. “I will punch you in the face! Stop. It.”

“Kinky~” Lance smirked and gave Keith a cheeky look.

Keith choked.

 

\--

 

The library was starting to close, so the boys decided to stop and pack up. Keith put his papers into his bag and got up from the chair. Lance following in suit as they walked to the front of the library.

“I can–I’ll walk you home.” Keith said. Lance stopped breathing for a second before regaining his senses.

Keith wasn’t exactly trying to be nice. It was more a security thing. It was night, and the vampires would come out to feed. Keith was still wanting to own Lance’s blood, he didn’t want anyone else to taste it.

“Sure, ok.” Lance said.

“Lead on,” Keith retorted. Following Lance closely, he watched out for predators. He noticed and smelt other vampires, but they quickly backed off when they smelt Keith.

Keith was radiating as much possession as possible, and it swamped Lance. The brunette was obviously oblivious, and didn’t know what was going on. Lance was rambling about something.

“Right Fluffy?” Lance asked, looking at Keith.

“What?”

“Jeez you never listen to me!” Lance huffed, a breath of air came out of his mouth and disappeared in the air.

They walked in silence. It was a little uncomfortable for them, but Keith just averted his eyes somewhere else. Trying to preoccupy himself by protecting the brunette.

“Well, this is my apartment so...” Lance said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Keith’s eyes flicked to Lance’s and he nodded. “Ok, I’ll be off then.” The purple eyed male turned and started to leave.

“Thanks for walking me home. I know it’s getting dangerous with all the vampires around. Are you gonna be ok by yourself?” Lance asked, playing with his fingers in an adorable manner.

Keith wanted to eat him up right there and then.

“Don’t worry, Lance. I can handle myself.” Keith said, obviously leaving out the part of being a vampire. Lance looked skeptical but didn’t argue anyways.

Keith had a strong build, it didn’t take a genius to know that.

“Ok, night I guess.” Lance said as he unlocked his apartment.

“Yeah, night.” Keith said, voice barely loud enough for Lance to hear.

Keith watched Lance disappear into his apartment. The brunette locked the door, and Keith was on his way. Going home, the vampire went to bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Both boys thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo look at our sons go!  
> Keef and L0nce are sorta kinda getting along?? Lol  
> Let me tell you, there is more to come.
> 
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).  
> I appreciate all the love and support! Thank you so much! <3
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. bEt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!  
> Get ready for some friendly banter and bets  
> >:3
> 
> Without further ado, let's fly!

Keith cafe shift had just ended, and he was sitting on his bike. Scrolling through some news, trying to find updates. He was reading some comments when his nose caught a whiff of something sweet.

“Hey, Scruffy!” A blue eyed boy yelled to a raven haired boy. Keith looked up from his phone to see Lance walking towards him. Keith growled at the nickname and pat down his hair in dismay.

“Stop that, I’m not scruffy.” Keith snapped. Lance didn’t pay any mind to the warning, like always, and shrugged.

“I’ll call you Shaggy if you don’t watch out.” Lance smirked, sipping at his drink like he’s about to roast the poor vampire. Keith made a disgusted face, wrinkling his nose in annoyance.

“Don’t you dare. I’ll take Puffy–or Scroofy, whatever the name you call me, over Shaggy any day. Since you don’t seem to stop with the stupid nicknames? I’ll have to call you Four Eyes from now on.”

Keith made himself more comfortable on his motorbike, before he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Lance almost barreled over laughing. Holding his stomach as he tried not to spill his drink. “Scroofy?! Oh  _ man _ that is rich. I have never called you that, ever, haven’t you been listening?” Lance gasped.

If Keith had dog ears? They would be laying flat on his head at this point.

Keith was almost shaking with rage as he watched the Cuban make fun of him. Keith would have usually sucker puched anyone who would call him such things, but Lance seemed to get away with it.

“I–No! I haven’t been listening to anything you’re saying! Your nicknames are dumb, and what do you have against my hair so much? Huh? What did it ever do to you?” Keith defended his precious mullet as much as he could, but it only made Lance laugh more.

Keith took the time to listen to it. It wasn’t high pitched, but it was real. It wasn’t a fake laugh. The laugh was airy, and wholesome. It sounded angelic, almost.

Keith sighed.

“You look so emo with your leather jacket and bike.” Lance said, wiping away a tear that had formed.

“I am  _ not _ emo!”

“Says all the people who are emo.” Lance smiled.

“Fuck off. I can’t stand this.” Keith hissed. He put on his helmet for safety, but mostly to cover his hair. He didn’t want Lance to make any more jokes about it, for the time being.

“That’s why you’re sitting.” Lance pointed to the raven who was, currently, sitting on his motorbike. Keith kissed his teeth as he went through the pros and cons of punching Lance.

Pros: No more nicknames

Cons: No more nicknames??

Keith shook his head. “Whatever Lance.” The purple eyed boy said, his tone sounding a little ruder than it meant to be. Lance noticed and finally stopped playing around.

“Nice bike.” The brunette said, tipping back on his heels. His blue eyes looked over the red and black design. The flawless bike was shiny, and looked brand new.

Keith’s eyes seem to light up a bit. “Yeah, she’s great.” He said, patting the side gently.

“What’s is it?”

“It’s–uh  Kawasaki Ninja 400. She’s kinda old but I got her in the best condition. She was 5,000 ish.” Keith noted, running his fingers over the sleek sides. Lance’s eyebrows raised as listened.

“Old? It looks new.” Lance gaped and gently ghosted his fingers along the side of the bike.

“I take good care of her, Lance. She’s my most prized possession.” Keith said, looking at the bike fondly. Remembering all the fun places that he’d been to on this bike.

“What about your family? Shouldn’t they be your prized possessions?” Lance laughed a bit, but Keith stopped breathing.

The vampire tensed and went still. His family, god no, they weren’t–

“No. My bike is my prized possession, my family doesn’t–they don’t–” Keith tried his breathing exercises to calm his nerves. He hadn’t thought about them in years, and he had forgotten them. He didn’t  _ want _ to think about them.

Lance took notice of Keith sudden change and quickly retraced his steps. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to strike a nerve. I don’t know anything about you, I shouldn’t have jumped into such a sensitive topic. Excuse me.”

Lance apologized quickly and put a gentle hand on Keith’s back. Lance was about to kick himself. He shouldn’t have brought up the subject, not everyone had a perfect family. How could be let himself slip up so easily?

“Did you know that I also have a motorcycle license?” Lance asked trying to change the subject quickly. He tilted his head in the cutest way as he retracted his hand from Keith’s back.

“Whoa, really? You’re joking.” Keith said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Much to his surprise, Lance whipped out his wallet and grabbed his license. Holding it up for Keith to see and everything.

“You’re kidding.” Keith said taking the card in his hands to look it over. “Maybe we can race sometime.” Keith smirked.

“In your dreams, Mullet. I would beat your ass so bad.”

“I think Red and I can take you.” Keith said back with a cocky attitude.

“Red? Seriously? Why didn’t you call her Black?” Lance shook his head at the silly nickname.

“Well, her names Red Lion but–”

“Red Lion? That’s not too bad of a name.”

“And you think you can do better?”

“Hmm,” Lance said. Putting his hand on his chin, he thought about a good name to top Keith’s. “I’d probably call her Astra, or something.”  
  
“Astra?”

“It means Stars in Latin.” Lance beamed. “I have a tattoo that says ‘Ad Astra’ on me, it means ‘To The Stars.’” 

“You have a tattoo? Where?” Keith looked at Lance in shock and tried to picture the blue eyed male with a tattoo. Keith had some of his own tattoos, but they weren’t visible.

“Nu–uh Keith, you don’t get to know that.” Lance said playfully but meaning it fully. Keith understood since many tattoos are personal and placed in certain spots. So he didn’t push, it wasn’t his business.

“Where are you heading off to?” Keith asked.

“Altea Sandwich Brook, I’m meeting up with Hunk and Pidge.” Lance informed, looking at his watch. He should have already been there by now but he wasn’t terribly late.

“Ah,” Keith nodded.  
  
Lance fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip.

“Have you–uh–ever been...there?” Lance asked slowly, not even sure why he was asking in the first place.

“No. I didn’t even know the University had a sandwich place.” Keith looked at Lance with a confused face. Wondering why Lance even cared, or asked.

_ Here goes nothing. _

“Would you, maybe, like to–” Lance cleared his throat. “I don’t know, join us?”

Keith’s eyes were wide, and Lance was choking on his own breath. The two were shocked, Lance more than Keith. Both of them were questioning why Lance even asked the question.

Lance wondered what had compelled him to do so. And he was debating on yeeting himself into the sun.

“Sure, but are you serious? I don’t wanna intrude on your friendship. I don’t want to bother you guys.” Keith said worriedly as his mind ran 1000 times a second.

“Yeah, I’m serious.” Lance laughed awkwardly.

“Ok, uh–do you want a ride? I can drive us there.” Keith asked, scooting forwards on his bike to make room. Lance bit his lip and looked at the seat that Keith was patting.

Lance realized that he would be up against Keith. Arms around his abdomen as they rode to the sandwich place. Cutting corners and falling in love like a cliche romance movie.

“No, it’s right around the corner. It’s a quick 2 minute walk, if you’re ok with that.” Lance suggested and Keith mentally took a breather.

“Alright,” Keith said as he got off the bike. He took off his helmet and security locked his bike to a pole so no one would steal it. Putting the key into his pocket and zipping it, he grabbed his helmet and nodded.

“You sure your bike will be safe?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, there are security cameras everywhere here. She’s fine.” Keith reassured Lance before they started to walk to the sandwich house.

Lance wasn’t joking when he said it was close. It probably took the two boys less than 2 minuets to get there. The smell was heavenly and it made Keith feel warm and fuzzy.

The two boys walked in and looked around for Lance’s friends.

“There they are. Hey guys!” Lance smiled and went over to the table. Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks as they saw Keith walk up behind Lance. Pidge smirked evilly at Hunk, who was extremely confused.

The poor guy.

“Hey guys.” Hunk said after the two sat down.

“I hope you guys don’t mind that I brought Keith along. He was practically begging me to let him tag along.” Lance smirked as he picked up the menu. Keith jetted his elbow out, making the menu hit Lance in the face.

“Hey! Mullet, that was mean!” Lance shoved Keith back, but he didn’t budge. Lance scoffed as Keith sat there like a rock.

“I did  _ not _ beg you, Lance. You asked me to come along.” Keith snapped, sending a purple eyed glare in Lance’s direction. Lance stuck his tongue out at the other like a 5 year old.

“You’re a child.”

“And you’re Puff Brain, but that’s not my fault.” Lance smirked.

“Okaaaay...” Pidge said, looking at the boys in absolute concern.

“Yeah, anyways, have you guys ordered yet?” Lance asked, looking at the menu.

“Yes! Since you took forever to get here.” Pidge huffed, throwing a napkin in Lance’s face. Lance sputtered and flailed his hand to get the object away. Sending a grouchy look at them.

“Don’t be a brat, you little Bug–Eyed Quirt!”

“Don’t call me that, or else you won’t get any food.” They said with a deadpan face. Keith sat there and tried not to let out a laugh. He was happy that Lance was the one getting annoyed.

“What are you smirking at,  Mc-Nobody?” Lance snapped at Keith.

“You, you loudmouth four eyes!” Keith hissed back while slamming his hand down onto the table.

“Guys, please, can we just have a normal lunch?” Hunk asked tiredly. Everyone quieted down and stopped bickering. They got their appetizers and started to munch on the chips.

“So how is college so far here? You like it?” Hunk asks Keith. Keith sighs in dismay and looks at the ray of sunshine.

“It’s a lot to take in. The homework, and studies aren’t easy and I don’t exactly understand all of the questions. I suck at Astronomy, but I am doing ok other than that.” Keith explained.

“Yeah Astronomy was hard. Lance could definitely help you out. Did you know that he passed at the top of his class in that subject?” Hunk said, praising his friend like he made the moon.

“Oh, he already helped me out on an assignment.” Keith informed them. Hunk and Pidge’s eyes widened, and the two went silent. They exchanged glances once more then looked at the two boys.

“You didn’t know anything about Astronomy, you suck at it.” Lance laughed as he made fun of Keith. The purple eyed male scoffed and slapped Lance’s arm.

“Shut up! It’s a hard course for me. You don’t have to rub it in my face four eyes.” Keith grabbed the uneaten chip out of Lance’s fingers and popped it in his mouth before Lance could protest.

“How dare you! Stealing someone’s chip is below the emo boy level! That’s theft! I’ll report you to the police!” Lance gasped and stole the rest of the chips Keith had in his plate.

“You can’t do that! And give those back!” Keith reached over Lance and tried to grab them. Lance shoved the chips into his mouth and made mocking chewing noises.

“Mmm this is good, Mullet. Too bad you didn’t get any.” Lance smirked. Keith jabbed Lance’s side, making the brunette drop the chip plate.

“Now you made a mess, Keith! You stupid Furry!” Lance pointed to the mess they both made.

“Furry!? What the fuck, I’ll kill you!” Keith grabbed Lance’s cheek and pinched it, hard. Lance whined and tried to push Keith’s face away. The two bickered over the chips and spat insults at each other.

Pidge leaned over to Hunk and whispered, “20 bucks they will get together at the end of this month.”

“What? They’re so dense, I say they’ll get together in two and a half months.” Hunk whispered back. Keith and Lance stopped fighting and looked over at the two silently, sharing their own confused glances.

“Fine, the bets on!” Pidge smirked and shook on the bet.

“What the hell was that about?” Keith asked. Lance agreed and wanted answers, but the two didn’t say anything.

“It’s a secret. You’ll see in due time.” Pidge grinned. Lance sighed and knew there was no debating on Pidge’s word.

The food arrived, and the waitress looked at the mess on the table. Bits and pieces of chips laid over the table in front of the two boys. Lance apologize and started to clean it up.

“You two are a train wreck.” Hunk sighed.

“Your ship name would be Klance.” Pidge confirmed.

Lance’s face bursted into red, and he blubbered nonsense. “Pidge, you gremlin, you can’t say such things!” Lance tried to calm his nerves as Hunk agreed.

“Yeah, Klance or Laith. Because Klance is just K in front of Lance. Laith is actually the mix of the two names.” Hunk said, making Laith sound like the more logical choice.

“Yeah, it’s the logical choice. But these two idiots aren’t logical.” Pidge grumbled, laughing as Lance tried to control his breathing.

Keith’s eyebrow raised as he looked at the three people. “What is a ship? And what is Klance?” He asked.

Pidge bursted out laughing and Lance hid himself in his jacket. “Don’t you dare explain it to him Hunk!” Lance squeaked.

“Alright I won’t.” Hunk abided by the rules and left Keith in the dark.

“Is it a specific ship? Like a pirate ship?” Keith asked innocently after biting into his sandwich.

Pidge was almost dead from laughing so hard. Lance was grumbling a string of swears, and Hunk smiled like an angel. Not giving Keith the satisfaction of knowing what they were talking about.

“Don’t worry, Keith. You’ll figure it out. You’re smart.” Hunk said.

“Ok?” Keith said slowly.

“I hate you guys.” Lance groaned.

“Love you too Lancy, Lance.” Pidge wheezed.

 

\---

 

“Well that was interesting.” Keith said as he walked Lance back to the cafe parking lot.

“Yeah, you’re tellin’ me Mullet.” Lance smiled to himself as the breeze blew. It wasn’t too cold, but it was definitely hot chocolate weather. Lance had an sudden itch to snuggle up with someone on a couch and watch cheesy romance movies.

“You’re friends are good people though. It’s obvious they care for you a lot.” Keith’s voice wavered slightly. He was a little jealous of Lance’s friends, but he tried to push the feeling away.

“Gosh, they are all amazing. But they probably consider you a friend as well Keith. Don’t sell yourself too short.” Lance nudged the raven haired vampire with a half smile on his lips.

“No. I don’t deserve friends.” Keith stated, making Lance a little shocked. The blatant unhappiness was there and it soaked the air in black.

“Why would you say something like that?” Lance shook his head slightly and looked at Keith in a disbelieving manor. Eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“You don’t know me, Lance.” Keith sighed.

“I don’t care. You’re being stupid.” Lance said harshly. His tone bit into Keith like fangs. Lance was usually upbeat, but his words were cold. His eyes were cast forwards and his stance was strong.

Keith knew Lance really did mean those words, and he went silent.

They walked to Keith’s motorbike in silence for the last minute, and awkwardly looked at the ground. The raven was still a bit shaken up from Lance’s response and didn’t want to say anything.

Lance swallowed.

“I guess I’ll see you at the cafe tomorrow morning.” Keith said. Lance licked his lips and forced his eyes to look at Keith’s.

“Yeah, I will. And I expect to have the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had from you tomorrow.” Lance said with a cheeky smile, making Keith’s very being skip a beat.

Keith let out a small breathy laugh. 

“You got it, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealing is bad kid. That's a cRimE  
> Pidge and Hunk are savage  
> Denial Bi Lance??  
> Also Keith's family? Hmmm. We will have to find out!
> 
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).
> 
> I appreciate all the love and support! Thank you so much! <3 I'll see you in the next chapter!


	9. Honey Bear Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 9!  
> This is a photo for the story (the 3D bear part):  
> https://i.hungrygowhere.com/cms/eb/c1/51/3f/139842/coffee-amo-ocean-11.jpg   
> If you want, you can take a look at the photo before the chapter. I'm also putting the URL at the end, if you'd like to wait.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support! <3
> 
> Now! Without anymore talk, let's get to the story!

It was the end of a tough day and Lance was ready for his much needed coffee. It was dark outside so he decided to put on some new clothes.

Lance was nervous, if he was going to being honest with himself. His palms were a bit sweaty and his nerves were on hyperdrive. Tonight was the night Lance was going to try Keith’s ‘oh–so amazing’ drinks.

One of the best baristas in Altea University was going to serve him any drink he would please, for free. Keith had told Lance that the drink was on him and Lance was going to take that offer without question.

He looked at himself in the mirror and put on his, blue, cap. The hat was backwards, of course, and a snapback. Strands of brown hair curls overlapped the bottom of the cap, annoying Lance slightly.

His outfit consisted of ungodly tight jeans, and a white tank top. A large layered coat laid over Lance’s figure, warming him instantly. Black boots went to his mid calfs, and a wooden shark necklace hung around his neck.

Lance let out a breath and walked out of the apartment. Stars twinkled down from the sky and a full moon beamed down. As excitement washing over the boy, he hurriedly jogged the familiar lantern lit path. He was anxious, but also eager to try his coffee.

He bit his bottom lip as he walked into the coffee shop.

Everything seemed to smell brand new and fresh. Lance’s senses were heightened as he walked up to the counter. A fluffy haired mullet man was waiting there, all ready to go and start on the order.

“Well well, aren’t I getting the royal treatment?” Lance smirked as he leaned over the table. He went to boop Keith’s nose but the purple eyed male quickly stepped back.

Keith sneered at Lance with a death glare. “Don’t even think about touching my nose.” He snapped.

Lance shifted all his weight to one leg and decided to play around with Keith. The blue eyed male looked directly into the others eyes and pulled at the black apron, forcing the other male to move closer.

“Awe, don’t be like that Kitty.” Lance cooed. Keith felt shivers run up his spine, and his neck hair stood up on end. He stood still and was entranced in those ocean eyes.

Lance took the opportunity to boop Keith on the nose.

“LANCE!” Keith yelled, before sneezing. Lance let out a whole hearted laugh, his shoulders bobbing up and down.

Keith sneezed again and a few customers chuckled at the two.

“You have such a cute little kitten sneeze! Who knew someone as hardcore as you could be such a softie. What’s it gonna be now? You gonna ticklish?” Lance guessed, sending Keith into a cursing frenzy.

“Whoa there, sailor. You’re at work be professional.” Lance wiggled his finger back and forth in dismay. Keith grumbled something and crossed his arms like a 5 year old who didn’t get a hippo toy.

“Shut it four eyes. You’re here to try a drink, so hurry up. The board is yours, order whatever you want.” Keith sighed as stepped out of the way so that Lance could see the special offers.

Lance looked up at the board, and speciality drinks. Trying to decide what he wanted, Keith went to his station and got everything he needed. Waiting for Lance’s order patiently as other orders passed by him.

“I’ll take the Honey Bear Latte please.” Lance smiled and saw Keith nod as he started to make the sweet, and savoury drink.

Lance moved away from the counter and watched in awe as Keith flipped, dipped, and dripped the ingredients into the drink. Keith’s hands working effortlessly and quickly like it was nothing.

Lance could see where Keith got his reputation from. He was amazing.

Keith saw Lance watching and turned his body so his back was to the brunette. Now unable to see, Lance pouted and waited for the drink. He was upset since he liked watching the show.

Lance left and picked a booth near the window. Placing his things down, he waited for Keith and his drink.

Lance looked out at the dark streets, admiring the lanterns and traces of stars. There was no one out but the people in the coffee house currently. There was a sort of peace in the world right now, and Lance enjoyed it.

After a minuet, Keith started to walk over to the brunette who perked up when he saw his drink coming. “Here you are, Lance. The Honey Bear Latte.” Keith said, placing the mug down in front of the other male.

Lance gasped as he looked at the drink. There was a little 3D bear that was made out of whipped creme on the top of the drink. It had the little ears and blush on the cheeks. There was even paws with the paw prints!

“Keith,” Lance let out a breath. The black haired male sat on the opposite side of the booth and watched the reaction.

Lance placed a hand on his heart and tilted his head slightly. “You really went all out for me. This is so beautiful, I don’t even want to drink it! I don’t wanna ruin this precious bear you did.”

“Well I’m glad you like it, but you haven’t even tasted it yet.” Keith let out a gruff chuckle. He was surprisingly happy and proud of himself. He got Lance to like the details, now if only he liked the drink.

“Hold on, I gotta save a picture of it. I wanna remember this.” Lance said as he quickly grabbed his phone. Keith let out a groan and watched the brunette snap a few photos of the bear.

Keith admitted it was cute, but nothing worth saving in your photos. In the vampires eyes? He saw many flaws in the bear and wished he did a few things differently.

But if Lance liked it, Keith would lay back this time.

Lance lifted up the drink and was about to take a sip when Keith’s name was called out. The two boys looked up and saw the gang walk into the coffee house, smiles on their faces.

All of them were bundled up, but seemed to be here for something.

“I got the message, buddy! Are you trying out Keith’s drinks?” Hunk said happily. Lance nodded quickly and showed everyone the little bear design.

“You told everyone?” Keith asked, raising a brow.

“Yup! This is a historic moment, Fluffy.” Lance responded.

Pidge’s eyebrows raised above their hairline in amazement. “Holy shit, Keith, you did that?” They asked as everyone sat in the booth, getting comfortable in the seats.

“Here, Keith, why don’t you sit next to Lance? You can hear him better.” Shiro said innocently. Keith sent an angry glare over at the Space Dad™ in warning.

“I can hear him just fine from here, Shito.” Keith cursed as he refraining himself from kicking the man under the table.

“Shito? Is that any way to speak to your superior, young man?” Shiro shook his head in dismay before Adam sighed.

“You aren’t a parent, Takashi. Zip it, Keith go sit next to Lance.” Adam said as he pushed up his glasses. Shiro let out a huff and let out his inner 6 year old by stomping his foot under the table.

“I see Adam is keeping you in line, Shiri.” Lance smirked as he scooted over for a cursing Keith. Shiro kept his comments from himself after Adam pinched Lance’s ear as punishment.

“Ow ow ow Adam that huuuurts!” Lance whined.

“Stop the teasing, Lance. You’ll hurt Shiro’s feelings.” Adam said before sipping his seltzer water. Lance cringed, not knowing how Adam was able to drink such an bubbly drink. He didn’t understand why Adam couldn’t drink normal water like a normal human being.

“Lance, hurry up and try the drink already. It’s getting cold.” Keith scolded. Lance took one last look at the design before putting his lips to the mug. Taking in a sip, the table fell silent.

As Lance tasted the flavor, he swore he saw a nebula. Everything in the drink was absolutely perfect. The honey was sweet, but not overpowering. There was a cinnamon and vanilla hint to the drink. The milk added a creamy texture and complemented the honey perfectly.

Not to be dramatic, but Lance was sure he would die for this drink.

“I think you broke him, Keith.” Pidge said in amusement. Everyone was waiting for Lance’s response, Keith being the most anxious.

Lance coughed and cleared his throat quickly. Regaining his senses and taste buds, he looked at Keith and shrugged. “It’s pretty good, but there could have been some more milk and cinnamon.” Lance said casually.

Keith was fuming. He knew his drinks were the best and Lance was being a stuck up brat. “How about I shove the cinnamon down your throat! I’m sure that will be enough for you!” Keith grabbed Lance’s coat and started to shake the poor brunette.

“Shiroooo!” Lance pleaded as his head bobbed from front to back. He was getting dizzy from all the shaking that Keith was doing.

“Keith, stop shaking Lance.” Shiro sighed, and looked at Lance worriedly. Lance was holding his head and almost fell off the booth seat.

“Is it–It is really that bad?” Keith asked nervously. Lance glanced in Keith’s direction but never made any effort to respond. Even though Lance never said a word, he shook his head slightly.

Keith sighed in relief.

“Look Lance. I know we got off to a shitty start, but can we just stop this rival shit?” Keith asked, looking at the other boy with pleading eyes. Both boys wanted to start over since they were able to get along like real friends.

Lance let out a cavity aching smile that made Keith’s heart want to shrivel up. “Yes Keith. I’m glad we can start over but on one condition.”

“What?” Keith deadpanned. Why wasn’t he surprised that there was a catch? It was a Lance for fucks sake.

“I still get to call you Fluffy and nicknames.” Lance grinned happily. Keith searched for some trickery in that request but found none. Lance was completely serious on the nicknames.

Keith growled. “Fine.”

“Awe Kitty, I bet you secretly like them.” Lance purred softly and twirled a lock of Keith’s hair in his fingers. The black hair was thick, but wasn’t too coarse. It wasn’t the softest hair in the world though.

“You can think whatever you want, Lance.” Keith said as he pushed the other males hand out of his hair. “And don’t touch my hair. I don’t like it.”

“Ok then grouch boy.” Lance smiled after finishing the rest of it. Keith took the dirty cup in and washed it.  
  
Lance said goodbye to everyone and waited at the door. Lance was pretty scared to walk home at night, especially tonight. It was a full moon and vampires grew the strongest.

The brunette was chewing his lip as he watched Keith clean a counter. Somehow he was embarrassed to ask Keith to walk him home. It wasn’t a big deal, just a safety thing.

Maybe it’s because Lance felt weak?

“What are you still doing here, Lance? Would you like me to walk you home?” Keith said, startling Lance slightly.

“I–I uh would like that. Yes please.” Lance licked his lips and gripped his phone.

Blue eyes casted upon a pale raven haired man. Watching at how Keith’s shirt lifted up slightly when he put his jacket on. Showing off a ‘v’ line that could make any person faint.

Lance quickly averted his eyes and cursed the red hue that ran over his cheeks.

“Ready?” Keith asked. The brunette nodded and the two boys walked out of the coffee house.

“No motorbike today?” Lance asked curiously.

“No, I left Red at my apartment. I wanted to get some good exercise.” Keith replied. Lance rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Yeah right. You probably go to the gym 4 times a week.” Lance remarked as he put his arms around himself to keep the heat in.

“5 actually.” Keith responded, completely missing the rude remark.

“What the hell Keith? Why? Exercise is the devil. What if you die tomorrow? Would you want to die sore? You could die without eating some cake the night before!” Lance gasped like it was the most tragic thing ever.

“I don’t like cake?” Keith frowned.

“What. The. Fuck?”

“Not everyone likes the things that you do, Lance.” Keith growled.

“It’s not just me Keith! Who doesn’t like cake!?”

“Me?? I just told you???”

“Ugh you are such a–”

Keith sniffed and smelt another scent. “Lance get back!” Keith whispered as he grabbed the brunette and pulled him back. The sound of hissing came from behind a trash can.

The two boys dared to look behind it, and they saw a vampire. It was feeding and it didn’t seem to notice them, thank god.

Lance quickly hid behind Keith, who look disgusted.

“Stay behind me.” Keith whispered. Lance nodded quickly and followed Keith’s quiet steps around the creature. The smell of copper filled Lance’s nose and he almost charged at the creature.

Lance would have, but he was no match against a vampire. Not without some proper equipment and medical care.

Keith maneuvered them away from the vampire and to the apartments quickly. Both boys let out a gasp as they got to the doorstep.

“Good job keeping your wits about you.” Lance said to Keith. The raven only nodded and scratched his neck.

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“Keith, it’s not safe tonight. There is room in my apartment for you. Please stay, you aren’t safe walking back to your apartment. I would be so much more calmer if you slept here tonight.”

Keith was barely listening. He was thinking of other things he’d like to sleep with, well, more like who.

“Keith!” Lance pleaded.

“Huh? What? No. No to–whatever you just said.”

“You aren’t even listening to me!”

“Lance, I’m good. You need to relax, I can handle myself. Plus I don’t think Lotor will like me in your apartment.” Keith growled and pushed away his fangs, the moon wasn’t helping either.

“Keith this isn’t about Lotor, this is about your life!”

“Lance, stop. I’ll be fine. My apartment is just around the corner.” Keith rubbed his face and turned his back. He heard Lance let out a groan.

“Stop being so emo! Can’t you do this for me? For your safety as well?! What if you run into another vampire huh? You think you can take it?”

_ Hell yeah. _

“No, but I’ll get home in 2 minutes ok? Trust me on this.” Keith argued, knowing the full truth of what he really wanted.

Lance looked at Keith sadly, and sighed. “Then I’m coming with you.”

“What?!”

“I’m not going to let you get yourself killed, Keith.”

“Lance, stop this. You aren’t coming with me.”

“Yes. I am!”

“No you are not!” A new voice joined into the conversation. The boys stopped bickering and looked to see a white haired male walk towards them.

Keith instinctively bared his fangs at the other vampire, but quickly put them away. Lotor sneered at Keith and walked next to Lance. Sliding a possessive arm around Lance’s waist.

“Lotor wha–”

“You will not be going anywhere with Keith. It’s far too dangerous for you. Keith can handle himself.” Lotor pulled Lance towards the door, forcing him to open the apartment.

“Hey! Get your hands off him! Don’t touch him like that.” Keith yelled. His eyes were close to glowing, and his nails grew a bit. He was seeing white, he hated the way Lotor treated Lance.

“Don’t tell me what to do, you pest. Go home.” Lotor snapped.

“Lotor stop. What the hell are you doing? Keith is a friend.” Lance pushed Lotors hand off his waist and walked over to Keith. Lotor growled but stood at the door, staying there to wait.

Lance sighed and looked at Keith. “I’m sorry about him. Just–Just be safe walking home please. It’s very dangerous.” The brunette looked at the other male with concern. Brows furrowed and lips turned into a frown.

“I’ll be safe, ok?” Keith said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Alright.”

“Night.”

“Keith?” Lance asked.

“What?”

Lance bit his lip. “I, uh, the drink? It was actually amazing in every way. You’re a really good barista.” Lance complimented Keith, who was a bit shocked at the comment.

“I thought you said it was ok, or something?” Keith asked with confusion.

“That was a little lie, Fluffy.” Lance chuckled and bopped the purple eyed male on the nose.

Keith sneezed twice.

“I’m going to cut off your hands. You don’t deserve them. Stop bopping my nose!” Keith angrily growled as he pinched Lance’s nose back.

“Ow Keith!”

“That’s for the nose bops. I said yes to the nicknames, but I didn’t say yes to the nose bops.” Keith argued.

“Yeah yeah. Anyways, I’ll see you around. You should get home.” Lance said, Keith agreeing.

As Keith took his leave home, Lance walked up to the apartment and glared at Lotor. Lotor only watched Lance go inside in silence.

\--

“Lotor, you don’t need to be so rude to Keith. He’s my friend.” Lance said, snuggling in under the covers.

“I thought you two weren’t friends? You told me he was rival.” Lotor said, dragging his fingers through Lance’s hair. The brunette sighed in content and closed his eyes.

“Not anymore. So no need to be mean.”

“Well, Keith and I already don’t like each other for different reasons. You can be friends with him, but I won’t be friends with that–that pest.” Lotor hissed, accidentally tugging on Lance’s hair.

“Ow! Lotor what the heck? What’d you do that for?”

“I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to.” Lotor quickly kissed Lance’s head, and watched as the smaller male instantly fall asleep.

Lotor smirked and let out his fangs. His eyes started to glow and he sniffed Lance’s skin for the perfect spot. The blood was rushing and seemed to be waiting to be bitten.

It was tantalizing.

Lotor bit into Lance, fangs burying deep into the caramel skin like butter. The moon shone down into the bedroom as a vampire fed on the innocent boy who didn’t know what was going on.

Lotor drank until he was full, then wiped his mouth. Cleaning up the blood and brushing his teeth, he got back into bed like nothing happened. The bite marks were healed over to hickies, and Lance was still out cold.

Lotor smirked to himself and started to fall asleep. Lance was buried into his chest, sleeping peacefully. His breathing normal and pulse normal once more, just how Lotor planned.

Everything was falling into place for Lotor. The issue was that Lance was caught right in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is bein a bentch  
> But yay! Lance tried the coffee  
> I defiantly felt like Adam would be the guy to drink black coffee and seltzer water  
> Shiro truly is a Space Padre
> 
> Here is the URL if you wanted to wait until after the story to see the photo:  
> https://i.hungrygowhere.com/cms/eb/c1/51/3f/139842/coffee-amo-ocean-11.jpg 
> 
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).
> 
> I appreciate all the love and support! Thank you so much! <3 I'll see you in the next chapter!


	10. Hold On!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel owns my ass
> 
> Hello and welcome to another chapter!  
> Thank you for all the support you guys, it means so much to me! <3
> 
> Without further ado, let's yeehaw into the story.

Lance woke up with a sore body and cold bed. His eyes hurt from the light that pounded onto them like fists. The sheets were only covering his lower half, the other part on the floor.

Getting up from the bed, he lazily put on an oversized shirt and stretched. As he wobbled to the bathroom to get ready, his phone vibrated. The black screen filling up with life as Keith’s nickname popped up.

_ Fluffi–Kins: Wanna go for coffee? _

_ Lance: yeah, id love to. i rly need it rn _

_ Fluffi–Kins: Want me to drive you? I found a new coffee place, we can take red. _

_ Lance: treating me huh? arent i lucky? _

_ Fluffi–Kins: I think I’ll ask Shiro instead... _

_ Lance: no no i wanna go :( _

_ Fluffi–Kins: Fine. I’ll see you in 20 minutes at your apartment. _

_ Lance: ok _

As Lance scrambled to get his clothes ready, the shower was warming up to an ungodly temperature. Steam poured out of the bathroom and into the hallway, even with the fan on.

After pulling on some clothes, there was a revving of an engine outside of the apartment. Keith was here and ready to get going. Lance hurriedly grabbed his things and put on some shades.

Coming out of the apartment he saw Keith sitting on his bike with a blue helmet tucked under his arm. His bike was gleaming under the sun which made Lance thankful he had his sunglasses on.

“Hey Fluffi–Kins.” Lance smiled as he walked over to the bike. Keith sneered at the nickname, but not as badly as the other times. He seemed to be getting used to them.

“Hey, uh–Lance.” Keith replied.

“Is that helmet all for me? It’s gorgeous.” Lance said, gently taking it from Keith’s hands. The design was sharp and clean. The top was a medium colored blue which contrasted to the white bottom. A neon blue line separating the two colors.

There was a small design on the top that formed a V and then flared up. A lightly tinted blue visor went over the eyes that was thick and looked unbreakable. Finally, the front bottoms of the helmet were jet out. With the same neon blue color topping off the ends.

The helmet looked beautiful, the shiny paint running smoothly under Lance’s fingertips. It was nice but looked very expensive.

“Keith, how much was this?” Lance asked, looking at the other male in concern.

“I’m not telling you because you won’t wear it.” Keith grumbled, flipping down the visor on his own helmet.

“Now I know it’s expensive!” Lance groaned.

“Well what if I told you I got it from the Space Mall?” Keith quirked an eyebrow.

Lance scoffed. “Then I wouldn’t feel safe! Those items are so cheap.”

“I’m kidding, I didn’t buy it from there. Shiro would rip off an arm if I did such a thing.” Keith shivered and moved forwards on the bike.

“Yeah, he probably would.” Lance chuckled as he stepped on the small pedestal. Flipping one leg over to the other side of the bike, his body was forced to be at an intense angle.

Lance had to take off his sunglasses for the ride. He put them away and slid the helmet, which was a pretty good fit, and adjusted it to his liking.

“Jeez, I’m glad I’m flexible. I feel like this would hurt if other people did it. This sitting angle is intense.” Lance said, his palms becoming sweaty for some reason.

The blue eyed male licked his lips and tentatively put his hands on Keith’s, broad, shoulders. His fingers relishing over at how muscular they were.

“You can’t just–here.” Keith jetted in. The other males hands took Lance’s in his owns and guided them down to his waist. Lance felt all the muscles that his hands went over. From Keith’s shoulders, working his way down the sides of his chest, to his abdomen.

_ PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME KEITH _

“Your hands need to be here. I like to go fast.” Keith chuckled in a low manor, and Lance was forced to have think about how to breathe properly. A six pack was easily there, the muscles flexing slightly.

_ MERCY KEITH, MERCY _

Lance swallowed. “Y–eah.”

“Hold on tight.” Keith said, kicking away the bikes stand and revving up the engine. Lance didn’t even have to be told twice, his hands instantly gripped the other males as they started moving.

Lance closed his eyes as soon as they got out on the road. Keith was going 10 miles over the speed limit right off the bat, and was cutting corners like he was in some space race.

Lance couldn’t hold onto Keith tight enough.

“How you doing back there?” Keith yelled through the wind. Lance let out a choked whine which seemed to be funny to the stupid mullet.

“It’s not funny!” Lance yelled back.

“Fuck yeah it is!” Keith said before making a sharp turn. Lance pushed his thighs in, making them squeeze the purple eyed man’s hips. Both boys thinking that Lance’s inner spirit animal would be a koala.

Lance never opened his eyes until he felt the motorbike stop completely. The smell of coffee beans flooding his nose.

Keith cleared his throat. “You can let go now, Lance.”

“Right.” Lance said, quickly feeling embarrassed as he untangled himself from the other male.

_ I mean, Keith wasn’t exactly complaining... _

“I thought you said you’ve ridden on a motorbike. Don’t you have your own license?” Keith chuckled and patted down his leather jacket.

“Well yeah, but I don’t go that fast! I don’t cut corners because that’s dangerous!” Lance said, his hand movements making it seem like it was obvious not to do such things.

“What’s the fun in that? You gotta live dangerously to have a good time.” Keith smirked, making his canines show. 

“Santo infierno que daba tanto miedo.” Lance cursed out loud, making Keith look at him weirdly.

“What?”

“It’s Spanish, dumbass.” Lance snapped.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yes I know that, but what did you say?”

“Figure it out.”

“Dumb fuck, four eyes.” Keith grumbled.

“Dumb ass Mullet Brain!” Lance argued, hopping off the bike. His legs were a bit wobbly but he managed to walk to the cafe door. Keith, being a gentleman, held the door open for him.

“Thank you,” Lance smirked as he bopped the raven haired man’s nose.

Keith sneezed.

As the two walked into the cafe, they took of their helmets and looked around. It was a small, cute, coffee shop. Flowering plants overflowed the pots they were in and the cool mint green walls added a nice touch.

Lance told Keith what he wanted and went to find a good seat. Picking a window seat, he scored more points with the heater being right under the table.

“Here’s your mocha latte,” Keith said as he placed the drink down in front of Lance.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

As Keith got comfortable, he placed his things down. Noticing there was a flowering plant of forget–me–nots in the middle of the table. Lance raised a brow at the other male.

“Did you know that I’m thinking about getting an eyebrow piercing.” Keith said casually, sipping at his beverage.

“Whoa really? Any reason Mr. Emo boy who says they’re not emo?” Lance chuckled.

“Will you drop it? I just like the way they look. Plus I’ve wanted one since a few years ago. I finally have the money to get one anyways.” Keith argued back, crossing his arms.

“Hey, kudos to you man. I heard the healing process hurts like a b though.”

“Well yeah. Most piercings have an annoying healing process. I’m pretty much used to it by now.” Keith said, tapping his ear that was littered with piercings all over. 

Lance shook his head and gently touched the flowers in the pot. The small blue plants gave off a nice scent that Lance loved.

“Hey, stop playing with the flowers. You might break one off.” Keith snapped as he quickly pulled away the pot. Lance let out a whine and rested his chin on his hand.

“What’s your favorite flower?” Lance tilted his head and scanned the other males face.

“My favorite flower?” Keith repeated.

“Does your mullet block your ears or something? I just said that.”

Keith grunted and thought about the question for a second. “My favorite flower would probably be red Dahlia’s.”

“Seems legit.” Lance replied.

“So, Lance, how’s school life going?”

“Oh man, it’s pretty much hell. I have so many things to do. I have 2 presentations to finish and about 50 thousand homework assignments. I feel like I am drinking more coffee than breathing at this point.” Lance sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“That great huh?”

“Yeah, senior year kinda sucks. I can’t wait to get out of here.” Lance let out a huff and drank his drink.

“How about you, Mullet Man?” Lance asked. “How’s life for you?”

“Pretty boring, other than the hangovers.” The purple eyed male said casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world to get drunk on a Sunday night and show up to class with a hangover and canteen of liquor.

Lance went silent, looking like a meme as his eyes wandered around the cafe awkwardly.

“Ok then…” He gulped.

“What about you? Have you ever gotten drunk? Have you ever smoked a blunt before? No pressure, just asking.” Keith pondered, genuinely curious about what the other male hadn’t done yet.

“I’ve gotten drunk and have had a few mid week drinks before, but not on a daily basis. I stay away from drugs and getting high. So, I guess drinking is a yes. Drugs is a hard no.”

“I’m not surprised.” Keith said, looking outside.

Lance tried to think of something to say. “I got a sunburn in a shape of a dick on my back when I was 15.” He blurted.

Keith all about spat out his coffee as he heard that sentence. He slowly looked at Lance with a concerned look and wiped his lips. Keith’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to respond to something like that.

“Uh...” Keith tried.

“Did I ever tell you about that?” Lance asked, looking off into the distance like it was some wonderful memory in his life.

“What the actual fuck, Lance? Why is that a conversation starter for you?”

“Do you wanna hear about it?” Lance beamed.  
  
Keith wasn’t gonna lie, he was intrigued ok? Normal people don’t exactly talk about such things, and the story sounded pretty amusing. So Keith nodded and listened closely.

“Well my friends and I were at the beach, and I was putting some sunscreen on my body. I couldn’t get my back so I had to ask a friend to do it for me, so he did.” Lance started.

“Ok? So what happened?” Keith pushed.

“So as they went off into the water, I was on my towel. I was laying down on my stomach enjoying the heat of the sun. I had sunscreen on so I thought I was ok.” Lance paused.

They both took a drink of their coffee and kept going with the story. “When it was time to leave, I felt some burning on my back. So when I got home I checked my back in the mirror.”

“Let me guess, your friend left a spot open?” Keith finished.

“Yeah! My friend left the whole middle of my back open. The burn was in a shape of a dick and my family was laughing so hard at me.” Lance shook his head at the memory.

Keith hid his laugh behind his hand. It was a soft noise, but his shoulders bobbed up and down. He looked off to the side and tried to regain himself as his hair fell in his face.

Lance took a mental picture and saved it in his mind.

“I can see that happening.” Keith finished and cleared his throat.

“Don’t be a meanie.” Lance mumbled, growling as he looked away shyly.

As Keith finished up the rest of his coffee, Lance got an idea. “Wanna come over after this? We can play Mario Kart, or something.”

“Didn’t you just say that you have a ton of stuff to do?” Keith recalled.

“Yeeeah, but that’s no fun.” Lance pouted.

“I bet you’re too scared anyways. You know you’re gonna lose to me, that’s why you’re not gonna play.” Lance leaned in and smirked at Keith, making his blood boil.

“Oh you are on! I don’t back down from anything so let’s go!” The vampire said, getting up quickly to throw everything away.

Lance smirked and put on his helmet as he walked out. The air had gotten colder than before and grey clouds were rolling in. He pulled his jacket into himself and stood next to the bike.

Keith came out and got on first. After revving up the engine, Lance got on and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s torso. Loving the feeling of his muscles under his fingertips.

“Hold on,” Keith yelled. Lance’s grip tightened as they started to go back. Blue eyes were open this time, taking in the world going by. The warmth of Keith’s body made him warm and fuzzy inside too.

Lance rested his head onto Keith’s back and just enjoyed the ride. Lotor didn’t have a motorbike so he couldn’t experience this with him; so Lance made sure to take in every moment.

As they got to the apartment, they both took off their helmet. Lance fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the door for both of them.

Keith stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla cookies flooded his nose. “You baked some cookies?” He asked in curiosity.

“Yeah I did! Hunk shared a recipe with me and I had to try it out.” Lance smiled and lead them into the living room.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll grab us some snacks.” Lance said before walking to the kitchen. Keith refrained from commenting something inappropriate about Lance being a snack, or maybe being a 3 course meal.

“What do you want to drink?” Lance yelled from the kitchen.

“Water is fine.” Keith yelled back before sitting on the floor.

Lance came back with a few cookies, a bag of chips, and drinks. Sitting beside Keith after he turned on the consoul.

“I call being Yoshi!” Lance yelled happily.

“Yoshi? Why Yoshi?” Keith scoffed.

“Excuse you! Yoshi is fucking supreme.” Lance gasped in an offended manor. Keith picked Mario as his character, while Lance got his Yoshi pick.

As they sorted through which race they wanted to do, they came across rainbow road. “Lance don’t you fucking dare pick that one.” Keith growled, trying to take the controller away.

“To bad!” Lance laughed as he clicked on the race course.

“Lance you fucking moron!” Keith hissed.

“Be on your toes, Fluffy Mc–Mullet!” Lance commented happily.

Keith cheeks went red as he growled. “I am not fluffy, and I don’t have a mullet!” He got ready as the countdown started. They both revved up their car engines and the race started.

Keith got into first place for the first round and Lance was in second place. “I’m right behind you dude, you had better be ready!” Lance laughed.

“You fuck! Did you just blue shell me?!” Keith yelled as he moved his body to the side along with the wheel.

“Eat it Mullet!” Lance laughed, passing Keith’s character to be in first. The raven haired male growled and had to get back on track. He passed Lance’s character and got into first place, winning the race.

“Hah!” Keith laughed.

Lance was in shock and dropped his controller. “You damn cheater! You couldn’t have won like that! There’s no way you beat me!” He argued.

“How the hell do you cheat in Mario Kart?!” Keith yelled back.

Lance growled and tackled down Keith. Both boys fell over and Lance started to tickle Keith. The other man squirmed under him and tried to get away from those stupid hands.

“Lance! Lance stop it! I’m gonna murder you!” Keith laughed through tears. He let out a small snort as Lance kept tickling his tummy.

“Lance!” Keith yelled out, making the brunette finally stop. Keith gasped for breath as he tried to stop coughing. Lance handed some water over to the vampire and chuckled.

“Looks like you  _ are _ ticklish.” Lance smirked.  
  
“You goddamn demon! I’ll kill you.” Keith gasped. The other male chuckle and shook his head.  
  
“Not in that condition.” Lance commented. Keith looked at him with a death glare as he drank some water.

“Well you cheated. Your mullet probably helped you or something.”

“That’s not even possible, let alone logical! Why do you hate my hair so much?! It’s just hair!” Keith said angrily, which only made Lance laugh more.

“Well first of all, that style is so  _ out _ of style. Secondly, you look like some 80’s wanna be punk rock emo.” Lance said, pointing at the strands of hair that rested over Keith’s shoulders.

Keith pouted and growled. “I challenge you to another race. You are going down!” Lance perked up and quickly snatched up his consoul.

“You’re on, Fluffi–Kins! Let’s race!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation: Holy hell that was so scary  
> Rainbow road was my shit in Mario Kart  
> Poor Keith and his mullet  
> Lance's helmet is the Voltron armor helmet (it was really hard to describe it AH)
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I love you all! If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is top notch, but I'm human (hopefully).
> 
> Thank you, and I will see you all next week!


	11. Bad Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist and Shout literally ate my heart and spat it out at me. I am forever hurt and Elvis is now my downfall on a cellular level.
> 
> Hello and welcome to another chapter! Hope your day is going well!  
> There will be memes and alcohol!  
> Please please please be safe when drinking!!!
> 
> Without further ado! Let's go!

Bad choices.

They were what made Keith–well–Keith. The guy had built and raised himself on suckish choices. Wether it’s being addicted to a drug, having one too many drinks, or having a one night stand. All choices lead to an aching body or a pounding head.

Tonight was no exception. Everything he had taught himself not to do was thrown out the window. Today was a special day for Keith, and every year he would drown himself in liquor.

Call it a family tradition without the family.

It was the end of a Friday and everyone was draining out of the art studio. The evening classes were all finished, and Keith was finally done. The raven clutched his sketch book in his hand as people bumped into him.

He tried to keep his cool so he didn’t throw someone through a wall.

Keith was still a little bitter about Lotor. Anyone would be. But what irked Keith the most was that Lance seemed to be calm around the guy. Keith didn’t understand why the blue eyed boy was fine with being pushed around.

Lance was smart. He was a hunter for fucks sake and he was taught the signs. All the signs of Lotor being a vampire were pretty clear. Lance wasn’t dumb.

Keith stopped walking down the steps and turned to look at the building that loomed over him. It did bring up a few sticky questions though. What if Lance already knew what Lotor was? What if he was just playing around with him?

Keith stopped breathing. What if Lance already figured out that  _ he _ was a vampire? His stomach turned into knots as he kept walking. Going to his apartment in silence as questions ran through his hair.

He sighed as he got into his apartment. The bland and messy place he called home almost made him laugh as he flung his bag somewhere in the living room and sat on the couch.

Going through his phone bordely, he came across a few good posts and read them. His mind wondered a bit but he tried to keep himself distracted. It didn’t last long though.

He sighed and got up. Going into his room, his eyes lingered on the closet. He feet moved on their own and forced him to look. Keith saw the box that he had stashed away.

His eyes looked down and saw the bottle of Jack Daniels he had gotten for this ‘special occasion.’

_ She’s not coming back, kid. _

Keith winced and put his head in his hands. His head throbbing as memories cut into him like a knife. Memories that he didn’t even  _ want _ came back to bite him.

_ Does she hate me? _

He started to circle around his room. Trying not to lose himself as his mind sent him to hell. The bitter taste in his mouth wasn’t helping. He knew that taste all too well.

_ Does she love me anymore? _

Keith almost threw up.

“Fuck!” Keith yelled as he grabbed all the stuff from his desk and threw it on the floor. He hucked his chair against the wall and smashed a lamp unto the floor. Watching it shatter into pieces made him a little less angry.

His hand was cut in the process and the blood dripped from his palm. It was a pretty deep gash, but he didn’t seem to care. The pain was much less than what he had gone through.

He was breathing heavily. His mind was racing as he grabbed the Jack Daniel’s from his closet and took off the cap. Taking a swing of it before letting the harsh liquor slide down his throat. It burned, just the way he remembered it.

The box seem to loom over him. He didn’t feel welcome in his own apartment anymore. A black fog seem to clog his throat, as if to tell him to get out. He doesn’t belong here.

Before Keith knew what he was doing, he was out the door. Bottle still in his hand as he left the apartment. No coat, no hat, no gloves, just his shoes that weren’t even tied.

He wobbled a little and took another gulp of the liquor. Turning a random corner, he lead himself into an alleyway and started to down the bottle. His demons still screaming at him.

__ We’re gonna give you a nice home, don’t worry.  
  
Keith grit his teeth and drank some more. Sliding down the wall, he sat on the cold concrete even though his body screamed at him to get some place warm. His vision began to blur and his head lolled to the side.

_ I want to go home. Please just let me go home. _

Keith closed his eyes and felt the pain in his heart. Blood smearing the ground as his mind began to shut down. The alcohol leaking into his system like a virus, forcing his mind to stop processing normal thoughts.

_ I don’t wanna go with you! _

His eyes started to glow. “No. Get out of my head.” Keith whispered painfully. He chugged the rest of the bottle, almost throwing up while he did so, and felt tears leak down his face.

_ We love you. _

Keith finally lost it. He smashed the rest of the bottle against the ground and passed out. The alcohol finally taking over before he blacked out. Body lying limp in a random alleyway for the world to poke fun at.   
  


\--

 

Lance was hurriedly running home from a late night errand pick up. It was cold outside, and he was eager to get inside his cozy apartment. He was ready to watch some Supernatural, with some popcorn and coffee.

Turning a corner, his body stopped moving when he heard a bottle shatter. Lance stopped breathing, letting his ears pick up on anything else. Trying to hear anything, or see anyone who could be hurt.

Gingerly, he started to walk towards an alley where the noise came from. Getting out a pocket knife, he slowly turned the corner and squinted his eyes. The moonlight helping him see a bit.

He moved into alley and started to see a figure on the ground. Lance came to realize that it was a body. The shatter was probably from the broken glass that surrounded this person.

Lance switched his handle on the blade.

As he stepped over the glass, he saw a family looking mullet. His eyes widened as he quickly hopped next to Keith. “Oh my god, Keith?” Lance gasped as he saw the male.

“Keith? Keith!” Lance quickly shook the boy and heard a groan come from him. He was alive, thank god. Lance wasted no time in trying to get Keith to a sitting position.

Keith’s head rolled to the side and his eyes were shut. Lance checked his pulse and checked his head. Making sure Keith didn’t hit his head and was concussed.

Lance smelt blood and quickly check the male. His hands roaming over to make sure there was nothing vital. He found the cut on Keith’s and and quickly got the purple eyed male up.

“Don’t worry Keith, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Lance informed.

“No,” Keith croaked. He tried to push himself away from Lance’s grasp. Without his balance, he started to fall.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Keith this is serious. This isn’t debatable, you’re bleeding!” Lance quickly caught the guy and slung the others arm around his shoulder.

“Apartment.” Keith argued.

“I–” Lance figured he could. He can take care of Keith, it wasn’t like he was seriously injured. “Fine, I’ll take you to my apartment.”

Lance gripped Keith’s waist as they made their way to the apartment. Keith stumbled and fell along the way, making it hard for Lance to get a steady grip. Keith was also a lot heavier than he would have guessed.

When they got to the apartment, Lance started to fiddle with the keys. Keith couldn’t hold it anymore and vomited in a bucket looking thing.

“Keith! No! Not in my flowers!” Lance gasped. Lance quickly turned his body and tried to pull Keith away to let him upchuck somewhere else. Keith did so and Lance quickly let him inside.

Lance set down his things and quickly took of his jacket. Kicking off his shoes, he heard Keith’s stomach churn. Lance quickly guided the other male through the house.

“Bathroom bathroom! Hold it until we get to the bathroom” Lance let Keith fall near the toilet, and held his hair back. Keith started to vomit all the stuff he had downed and started to shake violently.

Lance soothed him and rubbed his back. “I’ll get you some water. Stay here.” The male said and quickly got up. Running to the kitchen to get some water for the poor guy.

Keith sat next to the toilet and tried to take a breather. He saw someone run towards him holding something. “Here, Keith, drink this please.” An angelic voice said to him.

“S’you angel?” Keith asked, trying to get his eyes to focus on the person in front of him.

Lance was taken aback. “No I–Keith I’m not an angel. Now drink the water, ok?” Lance said hurriedly as he gently tipped the water glass to Keith’s lips.

Keith drank the water quickly and coughed afterwards. “I gotta get you fixed up ok? Try your best to stay still for me.” Lance gently pushed Keith’s bangs back so he was able to see.

Keith only focused on Lance’s blue eyes and heard the word ‘still,’ so he tried to stay still to the best of his ability. Lance took a wet towel and started to wipe the vampires face, making sure to clean it.

He then grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with warm water. Washing out Keith’s hand, he then toweled it off and started to clean the cut. Pouring some alcohol over it before bandaging it with care.

Keith was half asleep at this point and looked like death. “Keith, you can’t sleep on the bathroom floor. You gotta get up for me.” Lance whispered softly.

“Nu,” Keith whined like a child.

“Keith, now.” Lance said sternly. Pulling Keith up, they made their way to the stairs. Lance looked at them and tried to figure out how he was going to get up there in the first place.

“Ok Keith, let’s go.” Lance groaned as he pulled Keith along. The other male seemed to know what he was doing and was able to get up the steps. It took them about 10 minutes, but that’s ok.

Keith started to fall into the bed, well, he thought he was going into the bed but accidentally fell into the wall  _ beside _ the bed. The vampire groaned and lifted his hand, messaging the bruise.

“Jesus, Keith! Be careful.” Lance pulled the drunk male away and gently laid him onto the sheets. Keith instantly relaxed and sighed.

Lance started to tuck the guy in. Wrapping the covers around Keith to keep him warm.

“Dis I ever tell’s’you s’that you’s beautiful?” Keith slurred, looking at Lance with a gleam in his eye. Lance blinked a few times and tried to regain himself. Keith looked so proud of himself.

“Keith stop, you’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re saying.” Lance sighed and put a trash can beside the bed.

“Your eyes s’gorgeous.” Keith sighed, his eyes closing. “They are like ocean waves with some yeehaw to em’.” Keith mumbled. Lance raised a concerned eyebrow.

“My eyes have yeehaw in them?” Lance asked.

“Mhm, Mullet Man approves.” Keith laughed. Lance did too and tried not to whip out his phone to take a video.

“Oh yeah? Are you a Mullet Man?” Lance cooed, pushing away Keith’s bangs. Keith’s eyes fluttered, but remained closed.

“It is Wednesday my dudes.” Keith said randomly. Lance looked at the guy in confusion. 

“It’s not Wed–” 

“AHHHHHHH.” Keith started to yell. Lance covered his ears and tried to make the vampire stop yelling.

“Why are you yelling?! Hush!” Lance said back. Keith stopped and looked at the blue eyed boy.

“Did you know that you’re a 3 course meal?” Keith asked casually. Lance choked on himself and started laughing. Keith groaned as he heard the noise but smiled to himself.

“No I didn’t know that.” Lance chuckled. “But I have a question. Why were you in an alleyway?” He asked, since he was truly concerned for the male who was passed out drunk an hour ago.

“Don’t remember.” Keith said quickly, finally letting sleep take over himself. He was already exhausted, and Lance understood. He didn’t need to pry so he got up.

Lance was about to leave when Keith caught his hand. Blue eyes met purple as Keith brung Lance’s hand to his lips. A soft kiss was placed on the Cuban’s hand, which made his face go red.

“Thank you,” Keith grumbled. Lance nodded and gently pushed some of Keith’s hair behind his ear.

“Yell to me if you need anything.” Lance whispered, before finally taking his leave to sleep on the couch.

Keith passed out seconds later, as Lance stayed awake for a few hours.   
  


\--   
  


As morning came around, Keith opened his eyes and felt like death. Everything in his body ached, and his joints felt like lead. His head was hurting the most.

Keith sniffed the air and smelt something. Bacon? Eggs? Keith sniffed once again and smelt the scent of coffee.

He went to rub his face but was met with a rough surface. His skin was rough but it wasn’t that bad. Keith looked and saw a bandage that was wrapped around his hand.

The cut must have been pretty deep since he could see the blood that had seeped through the white cloth. His mind pounded as flashes of last night came to him. Not a lot was clear but he did remember trashing his apartment and throwing up in a toilet.

He forced himself to get out of bed and try to stand. His body was wobbly, even in a sitting up position. Taking it slow and steady, so he wouldn’t fall, he started to get on his feet.

He started to shakily walk to the door. Catching himself on the door frame, he heard some music from downstairs. Keith decide to keep quiet and see what was going on, so he slowly made his way to the steps.

Since the apartment wasn’t to creeky, he was able to heard Lance singing. He smiled to himself and started to make his way down the steps. Holding his breath so he wouldn’t make any noise.

He found his way to the kitchen and was still silent. His eyes caught Lance singing and moving around the kitchen with ease. Eggs and bacon were frying in a pan and English Muffins were on a plate.

Lance wore long pajamas pants that had sharks on them with a blue baseball shirt. His hips swayed to the spanish music as he flipped the bacon.

Keith smirked and leaned on the doorframe. Enjoying the little show, and view, that he was getting from Lance. His eyes wondering all over Lance, wishing that he could with his hands.

“So,” Keith coughed. Lance gasped and jumped, almost dropping his water glass onto the floor.  
  
“Keith! You’re awake. How’s your hand?” The other male quickly rubbed his hands onto a towel and walked to Keith.

“It hurts, but I’ll be fine. What are you making?” Keith asked curiously.

“I’m making some bacon breakfast sandwiches. You need to eat food and drink some water before you have any pills. Since you really shouldn’t have them on an empty stomach.” Lance informed.

Keith rolled his eyes and sat down at a small mini table. “Yeah whatever.”

As they two sat in silent to eat their food, Keith seemed to be in heaven. The breakfast sandwich was amazing and seemed to be the perfect thing he needed to eat.

“So, do you remember anything that happened last night?” Lance asked.

“No, I remember throwing up in the toilet and that’s about it.” Keith lied. He didn’t exactly want to bring up the fact that he trashed his apartment before he left. It would just raise more questions and red flags.

“Oh.” Lance said softly, the blue eyed boy trying his best to push away an icky feeling that pooled in his chest. He didn’t want to know why he felt that way, he didn’t care.

“I should get going. I have to get home and shower.” Keith said as he looked at his clothes. Realizing that he didn’t have anything warm on other than his shoes, that were at the door.

“Yeah. It was freezing last night. I’m glad I found you when I did.” Lance said, getting up from the table.

“Mhm.” Keith said shortly.

Keith downed a glass of a water and a some pills before he started to put on his shoes. Still a little wobbly, it was hard for him to tie his laces so he wouldn’t trip on the way home.

“Before you go? Can I ask you how you wound up in an alleyway? Was there a party last night?” Lance asked casually.

Keith bristled and tried not to think too hard on the question. There was a reason why he was drunk. There was a reason why he specifically drank Jack Daniels. There was a reason why he had that box. “No, I was at my apartment.” He said curtly.

“Oh, ok. Well stay safe.” Lance said kindly.

“Yeah.” Keith said shortly. Lance was a little confused on why Keith’s mood suddenly changed. He wasn’t trying to be annoying he was just trying to make conversation.

Keith was just being rude for no reason.

“Dude why are you being so curt? Did I say something wrong?” Lance replied, a little too snippy for Keith’s liking.

“Drop it, Lance. Thanks for taking care of me, but I would have gotten through with it on my own.” Keith hissed, making Lance gasp. It wasn’t the first time Keith had passed out in an alley, so what he was saying was true.

Keith could have handled himself on his own.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Lance growled. “You were in an alley! Bleeding! What the hell was I supposed to do? Leave you there?”

“That’s what I would have done.” Keith said in a bland voice. 

Lance was angry, and he hated the way he was being treated right now. 

“Whatever Keith. Just leave already. I don’t have time for your rude attitude.” Lance snapped.

“Whatever.” Keith said, before leaving the apartment with no other words. Leaving Lance to think that he liked Keith better when he was drunk.

Keith didn’t mean to snap like that, but there was a lot running through his mind. He was still hung over and the memories of his past never let him go. Lance was kind, he didn’t need the anger Keith had. It wasn’t Lance’s fault anyways.

Keith wanted to kick himself. A part of him wished that Lance had left him in that alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keithy  
> Poor Lance as well  
> Peep that Supernatural reference tho
> 
> Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. It was pretty fun to write lol. If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).
> 
> I appreciate all the love and support! Thank you so much! I'll see you all next week!! <3 <3 <3


	12. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 1K VIEWS!!! AHH  
> I love every single one of you guys and I thank you so much for the support! <3  
> Everyone's comments make me so happy! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys! So THANK YOU!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, and without further ado! Let's fly!

It had been 4 days after the little alleyway incident. Lance avoided Keith like the plague and it made the vampires mind go crazy. He got high every night, trying not to think about it too much.

It didn’t seem to help.

Keith breathed in the weed and let his lungs soak it up. His thoughts scratched at his head. Unhappiness settling in his stomach, making it churn as he remembered the morning a few days prior.

_ I would have gotten through with it on my own. _

Bullshit. Keith called himself out on the crap that he pulled. He knew he was lying to himself to protect everything.

He knew he had snapped at Lance for no other reason than his own stupidity. The guy literally took care of him and brought him home from an alleyway, and what did Keith do? He left angrily and was curt with Lance.

Keith felt like dirt.

Keith was a fucking dick to the guy that made him the best breakfast he had ever eaten. Other than going to a restaurant, he had never had anyone cook him something in his life. No one bothered to take care of him like that.

Keith put his head in his hands. “Fuck me. Lance probably hates me now.” He murmured to himself. The blunt in his fingers burned his skin but he only felt a tingling sensation. He’s had so much worse happen to him than being burned.

He cursed his whole life to Satan for burdening him with stupid anger issues and past. God be damned if he ever listened to anyone.

Keith fell back and laid onto his couch. Looking up at the ceiling in dismay, he tried thinking of ways to make it up to Lance. He couldn’t take him out to coffee again because it was too cliche. Going for a walk in the park.

Keith shook his head.

He kinda wished he knew more about kindness. He wasn’t some hopeless romantic, and he most certainly didn’t know anything about love. The word even scared him, let alone the thought.

The purple eyed male had an issue with love. He was never received love, so he could never give it. How would he know how it worked?

Not only that, but he straight up thought he just didn’t deserve it. He was way too fucked up for that kind of luxury. There must be reasons why he grew up alone and he blamed love.

He blinked slowly, his mind going blank even when he tried to make it think. After a while he got a bad case of the ‘whatevers.’ He picked up his phone and called Lance, knowing he would never be able to if he wasn’t high.   
  


\---   
  


“Lance, I won’t allow that type of crap to happen again!” Lotor yelled at the blue eyed boy, who only sneered.

“He was drunk! I couldn’t have let him be in that alleyway. I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation. I’m wasn’t going to let hi–” Lance tried but was was cut off by Lotor.

“And how did he repay you? Huh? What did he do?” Lotor snapped, his eyes filled with fury as he looked down at Lance.

Lance bit his lip and looked down in shame. He knew the taller male was right, but giving him the satisfaction seemed to be a little too much for him to bear.

“What did he do, Lance?” Lotor asked again, knowing the exact answer he was going to get. He took the brunettes chin and lifted it up, forcing blue eyes to meet his.

“Hm?”

“He was curt and left. But I mean, can you blame him? He was in an alleyway and probably had such a bad hangover. I would be just as cranky.” 

The Cuban defended his friend making Lotor growl. “And what if he got upset and hit you?”

Lance was taken aback by that question. “Keith would never  _ hit _ me, Lotor. Where the hell did that come from?”

“You’ve seen his knuckles. You’ve seen the blatant anger he has when he gets ticked off, and that’s all the time. He has a short fuse and alcohol never helps that!”

“We don’t know his backstory, Lotor. He probably has something going on!”

“People can be born with anger issues.”

“Ok, yes, so what? He has anger issues, sure, but he would never ever raise a fist at his friends. He was actually pretty sweet when he was drunk. He said some nice things.” Lance smiled as he remembered.

“Keith? Being sweet?”

“Yeah, he was. He sure as hell is a lot nicer than how you are sometimes.” Lance crossed his arms and glared at the other. Lotors blood started to boil but he kept his temper.

“Oh yeah? Does he cuddle with you every Friday? Does he surprise you with flowers? Hm? Did he ever say thank you for helping him out of an alleyway?” the white haired male argued, his voice still calm as ever.

“Don’t pull that card. I’m trying to make amends with him. He’s not that bad of a guy I judged him to be.” Lance argued, his eyes flaring.

“What else did he do? What other times has he been kind?” Lotor pushed.

“He did let me ride his bike. He let me have a free coffee, and you know the best part of him is? He would  _ never _ tell me what to do.”

“I’m protecting you.”

“No you aren’t. You’re being manipulative and just rude. I don’t want to talk to you right now, I can’t handle this. Just leave, I want to be alone right now.” Lance sighed.

Lotors eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me?”

“Lotor, will you please just leave my apartment. I have stuff I need to do.” Lance repeated.

“Fine, Lance. I won’t waste my time on you.” Lotor snapped. Lance’s chest squeezed tightly but he ignored it.

“Just–fuck off already.” Lance grumbled.

In a flash, Lance was in a firm grasp. Lotor grabbed the smaller boys face, triggering the blue eyed boy’s fight or flight reflexes. Lance stopped breathing for a few seconds.

“Listen to me, Lance. Don’t you dare talk to me like that. Don’t even think to talk to me in that tone of voice again.” Lotor’s eyes were murderous but Lance wasn’t scared.

“Let go of my face. Get your hand off me.” Lance said slowly. He struggled in his boyfriends grasp but Lotor only pinched his cheeks harder.

“Do I make myself clear?” Lotor hissed, venom dripping from his words.

“Lotor, I said get your hand OFF ME!” Lance yelled, pushing the white haired males hand away. Lotor was about to pounce on Lance when a phone started to ring.

The two went still for a second before Lance got out his phone. The two boys looked at who was calling, hearing the happy music play as they stared at the phone.

_ Fluffi–Kins calling. _

Lance was so thankful that Keith was calling right now. It was perfect timing. Who knew what would have happened in a few seconds.

“I have to take this, so leave already.” Lance said calmly while he still glared at Lotor.

“Fine. You had better watch your attitude with me though.” Lotor hissed as he got his coat on.

Lance was silent, but watched the white haired male closely until the apartment door shut.

Lance let out a deep breath and tried to calm his breathing as he accepted the call. Clearing his voice, he put the phone up to his ear. “Hello?” He asked into the device.

_ “Hey. Lance, can I talk with you right now? Are you busy?” _

A voice from the other line said. Keith’s voice was eerily calm but sounded pretty drained. Lance wasn’t stupid, he knew Keith was probably high.

“No Keith. I’m not busy, but what is it that you want?” Lance fake sighed, hoping it would get Keith to feel a little bad.

_ “Look, I wanted to talk about what happened a few nights ago. I was a dick and it was wrong of me to be so rude after you helped me.” _

“And?”

_ “And I’m sorry for being so reckless.” _

Lance hummed. “Aaaand?” He pushed, hearing a sigh come from the other side of the line. The brunette looked at his nails, waiting for the response he was truly looking forward to.

_ “I owe you a cup of coffee. There, happy?” _

“2 cups.”

_ “Fine, two cups. Are you happy now?” _

“Yes! Very.” Lance beamed, hearing a chuckle come from the other line. 

Silence washed over the phone and the brunette chewed on his lip. His eyes finding a crack in the tiled floor very interesting. He started to shift from side to side nervously.

_ “You still there, Lance?” _

“Yeah yeah...” Lance said, his voice sounded spaced out and far.

_ “Is there...something on your mind?” _

“I–” Lance tried to find the right words and took a deep breath in. “Yes,” he breathed out in a huff.

_ “Do you wanna–I don’t know–wanna talk about it? Or something?” _

Lance chuckled and heard the uncertainty in Keith’s voice. He knew the other male wasn’t the best at social skills, so he bet that sentence was hard for him to say.

Lance decided to talk about it. “Yeah, I would. It’s pretty intense though. Are you free right now?”

_ “Yeah, I am. Do you want to come over to my apartment?” _

Lance tries to calm himself as he agrees. “Yeah, let me do a few things and I’ll come over in about 25 minutes ok?”

_ “Yeah, ok, I’ll see you then. I’ll send you my apartment number.” _

“That would be great, I kinda need to know where I’m going.” Lance chuckled. Keith lets out a small breath of a laugh and hangs up after saying a quick ‘goodbye’ to the brunette.

Lance puts some things away and changed into some better jeans. He’s out the door and arrives at Keith’s apartment.

It was a small little apartment. The dark grey paint was peeling off in large sections and the deck looked in pretty bad shape. Keith didn’t have any flowering plants in the front.

Lance wasn’t surprised.

He knocked on the door and a long haired Mullet Boi opens it. “Hey Lance, come on in.” Keith says semi–kindly.

Lance comes in and shuts the door behind him. The squeak of the door could make anyone's brain hurt and the smell of weed instantly hit his nose.

Lance was used to the smell of weed. All the college parties smelt of the same scent. It wasn’t a terrible smell either, but it was definitely a strong aroma.

“Why am I not surprised that you do drugs? You bad emo boy, are you a dealer?” Lance teased. Keith sent him a look, making the other boy smile.

The boys make their way to the living room and sit on the patched couch. Lance makes himself comfortable and sighs in content.

“Lance, I really want to apologize again. What I did wasn’t ok, and–”

“Don’t.” Lance interrupted, not wanting to hear the same thing twice. “I’m pretty much over it. You’re safe now and that’s all that matters.” He said, looking away angrily.

“No, Lance, I’m truly sorry. Hear me out and let me apologize.” Keith tries again, seeing the anger in Lance’s face.

Lance looked at Keith with a blank expression.

“Stop that. Don’t look at me in that tone of voice.” Keith said sternly. Lance bursted out laughing leaving Keith confused. Mullet Man was pretty funny when he was high, and the sentence he just said? That should be his new moral.

“What? What did I say?” Keith questioned, tilting his head slightly.

“Oh man, Keith, you are too funny.” Lance chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh shut up already. Just let me finish my apology!” Keith grumbled like a five year old and tried to be serious.

“Fine fine, sorry. Finish your apology.” Lance said after calming down.

“Ok, so, as I was saying. I’m sorry for treating you wrongly. You helped me get through a fucked up night, and I honestly feel shitty for being so mean and leaving.” Keith breathed.

Lance smiled softly and looked at the high male. “It’s ok, Keith.” He said, his tone soft and gentle like an angel’s. Keith would be damned if he wasn’t about to kiss the boy.

Lance’s eyes wandered around the vampires cheeks. Without thinking, gently took some of the lose strands of hair from Keith’s face and pushed it behind his, pale, pierced ear.

The brunette didn’t know what compelled him to do this, but his hand just seemed to move on its own. Maybe the weed was getting to his head? Whatever it was, Keith’s eyes were wide.

Those gorgeous purple eyes were wide with shock and Lance could tell Keith had stopped breathing. “I–Uh–Shit! I didn’t mean to–it–my hand just moved on its own!” Lance tried to explain.

“No no, it’s ok I guess. I wasn’t expecting something like that to happen though.” Keith said, regaining himself. The hair fell back into the same spot Lance tried to get it away from making the brunette give up.

“So is there anything else you wanted to say?” Lance tilted his head.

“No, should there be?” Keith said worriedly, his head running through everything that went on over the past few days. Trying to find something that he could have missed.

Lance shook his head and twiddled with his thumbs. Keith took notice of this and started to see Lance’s pulse quicken through his skin. The vampire just realized how fidgety the boy was and wondered how he didn’t catch it sooner.

Blue eyes darted around, never settling on anything specific. Keith tried to follow the other males gaze but it never stayed on something for more than a few seconds.

“Ok, dude, you’re so fidgety right now. What the hell is going on? Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Keith asked.

Lance jumped and bit and let out a large breath. “Well, I’ll start to answer your questions. Yes, there is something going on. I’m not sure if I’m ok, and there is something wrong. So yes?” Lance replied.

Keith swallowed.

“Ok, what happened?”  
  
“Well, nothing really happened. I just kinda figured something out and I’m just trying to work through it.” Lance answered, his hands became sweaty and Keith could see his breath quicken even more.

“Do you want to tell me?” Keith asked.

“As long as you promise you won’t freak out.” Lance said, lowering his voice a bit. Keith nodded and scooted a bit closer to the brunette.

“I’m pregnant.” Lance whispered.

Keith hardass glared at the other by who had rolled over laughing. The black haired male was not impressed with this stupid ass boy, and Keith was seriously starting to reconsider his life choices.

“Lance.” Keith snapped.

If looks could kill, the Cuban would be deceased. Probably even cremated.

“Ok, I’m sorry I’m sorry! The atmosphere was just so intense and it was such perfect timing. I just had to do it to em.” Lance told himself, and sort of told Keith, as he sat up.

“I’m serious! Stop with the jokes and just be serious for fucks sake!” Keith grunted.

“Fine, ok, but honestly I’m not sure if I can tell you.” Lance said. His laughing stopped almost instantly, and Keith started to wonder if he even wanted to know.

“Stop fucking around and just say it.” Keith sighed, tired of this game of chase.

“I–I think–” Lance started.

Keith looked at the brunette and raised his brows, urging the male to keep going and finish the sentence. Blue eyes met purple and Lance let out a breath.

Keith didn’t realized he was holding his own breath as he waited.

“Lotor is a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a lot short than most! I hope you enjoyed it though uwu  
> So yeah, vampire Lotor is out!  
> How's Keef gonna handle it?!  
> Hope you liked the cliffhanger
> 
> Again thank you for the 1K views. <3 If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).  
> I appreciate all the love and support!
> 
> Thank you so much! <3 I'll see you in the next chapter!


	13. Devil Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIVE SUPERNATURAL S15 IS GONNA BE THE END!! AH  
> R.I.P MY HEART  
> Anyways...  
> Hello and welcome to another chapter! I hope you guys like it!  
> Thank you for all of your support! You are all amazing people! I hope you have a lit ass week/weekend! <3
> 
> Warning! There will be some spice huehuehue

“Lotor is a vampire.” Lance said, uneasiness in his tone. Keith holds his breath and refrains from telling him that he already knows. The purple eyed male cleared his throat and furrowed his brows.

“You think he is a vampire?” He parrots.

“Yes...” Lance said as he started to toy with the edge of the couch cushion.

Keith breathes out a sigh. “Ok, how did you come to that conclusion?” 

“It started the night I met him. I knew he was one of them from the start, er, when I woke up the next morning. There were marks all over me, hickies really, but I could tell that they were healed over bites.” Lance started.

Keith’s fist was balled up so tight, his knuckles were white. His nails would leave dents in his palm from burrowing in so harshly. Who knew that after a little story, Keith wanted to commit a crime.

The vampire really needed to calm down or else he would explode.

“That bastard...” Keith grumbled to himself.

“I know, right? We started fucking around and I wanted to get closer to him. We are currently together, but I have a plan in mind. I don’t see him as a boyfriend, but I need to earn his trust if I’m gonna kill him.” Lance said casually, picking at a couch patch.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Lance. Back up, you want to kill him?” Keith said, shock overriding his expression in an instant.

“Well yeah, I mean, I am going to have to kill him sometime. Lotor will be my first vampire I take and I won’t let him slip away. I trained for this very moment and you know I can’t get punished for it.”

The blue eyed male was right, but it was way too risky. Everything about this was going to be an issue. Lotor wasn’t any regular vampire either. He was different, stronger, he’d probably been around for centuries.

“Ok, say that you miraculously corner him. Then what? Do you even have a weapon to kill him? That shit ain’t cheap.” Keith tried to reason with the other male.

The vampire knew how expensive killing equipment was, and finding it wasn’t easy either. Out of all the vampires, Lance just had to pick the worst one.

“I have my own guns and blades. I’m not just some random hunter. My shooting is far better than any other in the class.”

“Well yeah but–” Keith tried.

“Wether it’s a gun, arrow, or throwing knives. I know exactly what I got myself into and know what to do. I’m no bottom feeder, Keith.” Lance snapped, growling as he made sure the purple eyed male knew who he was dealing with.

Keith got a little excited when he heard about the knives. The vampire had a knife collection of his own, which was still growing, and he used it frequently. Some were vampire killers while others were just a collectors item.

Keith swallowed.

“So, I guess you know what you’re doing.” He added.

“Yeah, Keith, I do.” Lance said bitterly.  
  
“How did you gain access to the knives and stuff?” Keith pondered, wondering if the question was too personal.

“That doesn’t concern you. All you need to know is that I have people I go to.” Lance said, his jaw tight as he scanned Keith over. The other male went quiet and decided it was best not to ask anymore.

It was silent for a few minutes, both of them wondering if the conversation was over. Lance was thinking about getting up and leaving when he heard Keith speak again.

“So, you’re safe right?” The purple eyed male asks. Lance’s gaze softened dramatically and he sighed.

“Yes, I am safe.”

“Cause, ya know, if anything happens. Or you need a place to crash, my door is always open.” Keith fiddles with his shirt and tries to remember how to breathe.

“You’re sweet, Keith, but I can’t have Lotor catching on. He’s suspicious right now and I can’t have that. He can never know, but I do have a plan in place if he does find out.” Lance adds, gently taking Keith’s hand in his.

Relief washes over the vampire and he gently tightens the grip on Lance’s hand. “You’re right. Just be careful ok? I can’t have you dying on me or some shit. I still owe you two more coffee’s.” Keith chuckled.

“Oh, I would never die let myself die before I got those coffee’s.” Lance chuckled. Purple eyes met blue, and the room was quiet.

Keith chewed on his lip. If Lance was just screwing around with Lotor, than does that mean he could cross a boundary? Could they...

Thoughts ran through the vampires head as he tried to figure out some answers. Since vampires could smell another person on their marked territory, than it would be a recipe for disaster.

Lance leaned in a little and scooted a little closer to Keith. “What are you thinking about?” He whispered.

“Kissing you.” Keith blurted out.

The room went silent, and Lance stopped breathing. Keith wanted to stab himself with a steak and yeet himself into the fucking sun. He hoped the universe would chew him up and make him disappear.

“Shit–fuck! Sorry I didn’t mean to–fuck.” Keith cursed and pulled his hand away from Lance’s.

“Well, why don’t you?” Lance whispers.

“I know I fucked u–wait what?”

“I said, why don’t you?” Lance repeated, his eyes were dangerous. Pools of ocean waves and angry tides. 

“We can’t, Lotor will smell me on you.” Keith resisted, even though his body was screaming at him to close the gap. Everything in his body was trying to push him into Lance, but it was too risky.

“I have the special perfume.” Lance smirks.

“What?!” Keith gapes. “Where the hell did you find that?!”

“I have my resources.” Lance smirked before pulling at Keith’s shirt, forcing the other male to scoot closer.

“Lance...”

“I know, but I need to. You’re hot, I’ll give you that.” Lance whispered back, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s cheek like a cat.

The vampire kept his lips away and rethought his decision. Lance was probably just fucking with him. Their rivalry shit wasn’t exactly completely solved.

“We can’t do this. You don’t even like me like that.” Keith turned his body away, but Lance chased after him.

“I know you want this just as much as I do.” The other male said in a hushed tone. Keith could only squeak as he tried to come up with an answer.

“We can’t.” He repeated, sounding like a broken record.

“Ugh. Just kiss me already, dammit.” Lance growled, growing old of Keith’s stupid replies. 

Keith couldn’t hold back anymore and pushed his lips onto Lance’s. For a first kiss, it wasn’t exactly sweet. It was hot and heavy, the room’s temperature seeming to go up.

Lance knew exactly what he was doing, and it made the vampires head spin. Keith bit onto Lance’s lip, practically aching for a taste.

Lance let him in, and the match started. Fighting for dominance, the vampire won and let his hands start to roam. His burnt fingertips running over the smoothness of Lance’s skin.

The brunettes skin was as soft as an angels wings. It sounded cheesy, but it was no less than true. The caramel skin was silky and well kept, making Keith want to devour Lance whole.

“Keith–” Lance whispered.

Keith got the message and pulled Lance into his lap. The blue eyed boys hands quickly ran through the vampires hair and tugged. One hand moved to Keith’s strong jaw and cupped it.

“Fuck.” Keith cursed as he let in a breath of air. His rough fingertips gently touched Lance’s back. Hiking up the shirt, ever so slightly, and let his fingers ghost over the skin.

It was a taste of heaven. A small one, but just enough to be satisfied.

Lance tilted his head the other way and Keith’s hand slid to a thigh. Gripping it tightly before tugging at the belt loops. Their bodies were flush and seemed to fit together perfectly.

The blue eyed boys lips left Keith’s and started to trail. Open mouth kisses were peppering the vampires face. Lance started at Keith’s angular jaw, and moved up to Keith’s ear.

Keith let out a breathy moan as Lance sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Keith’s upper neck, just below the ear. Sucking softly, the skin started to become agitated and turn to an angry red color.

The vampire tilted his head slightly and enjoyed the feeling. His eyes closed in a dream–like state as Lance sucked hickies all over his neck. His burnt fingers still up Lance’s shirt.

“Mhm.” Lance hummed as he pulled away to look at his handy work.

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease.” Keith growled. Lance quickly kissed the raven haired male one last time before getting up from his lap.

“We should stop now before it gets too overheated.” Lance said as he pulled at his shirt frantically. Letting the regular air in his shirt to cool him down.

“I agree.”

Keith pat down his hair as Lance pulled down his shirt. “I didn’t exactly expect that to happen today, but I’m not complaining.” The vampire concluded.

“I couldn’t resist.” Lance smirked, wiping is mouth with his thumb.

_ God that was hot. _

Keith struggled to keep his hands to himself as Lance walked to the door. His eyes seemed to enjoy looking at the other males ass, even though it was wrong to do so.

“Well, I’ll see you around Keith.” Lance purred.

“Yeah? See you at the coffee house tomorrow?” He asked. Lance hummed and yanked Keith in by his shirt for one last kiss. It was chaste, and felt more controlled than the one a few minutes ago.

“Yeah,” Lance whispered.

“Alright.” Keith said, as he watched Lance leave. He closed the door after a while and everything seemed to hit him like a truck.

He had just kissed Lance. He  _ kissed Lance _ . Even though he really shouldn’t have done that? He did anyway. The taste of the kiss was still all over his mouth, and he realized that he would have to cover up the hickies.

“Fuck!” Keith cursed. This wasn’t how he wanted things to boil down to. He wanted to be with Lance, yes, not become makeout buddies. He hoped Lance felt the same as he did and didn’t just do it because of the tension.

Lance wasn’t a hoe, he knew that for sure.

Part of Keith wished the kiss never happened, while the other half of him was glad. He was torn in the worst way possible.

The vampire decided to forget it and get high again. He couldn’t deal with this anymore. He shut his brain off and let the drugs take him away again.

 

\---

 

Lance walked along the path and got to his apartment. He touched his lips and smiled to himself. Keith was gentle, he had noticed it when he sat on his lap.

Keith held him softly, and touched his skin gently. Lance felt warm inside when he thought of himself as ‘special’ to the other male. He could still feel the ghosting fingers up his shirt.

As his eyes casted up, he saw that there was a light on in his kitchen and he sighed angrily. He sprayed some perfume on and waited for it to settle before stepping in.

This was no ordinary perfume. It masked the smelling ability of vampires so they couldn’t tell if another person had been on them. Lance was lucky enough to get his paws on it before it was gone.

He walked into the apartment and took off his shoes. “I’m home!” He called out to Lotor.

“I can hear, and see that.” Lotor said angrily before walking into the living room.  
  
“Hey baby.” Lance said before walking over to Lotor and giving him a kiss. The white haired man kissed back, but it felt forced.

“What’s wrong, babe? Are you ok?” Lance asked, gently running his hands over the other males muscular arms. Lotor seemed to relax and started to sniff Lance.

“New perfume?”

“You like it?” Lance cooed.

“No, I don’t.”

Lance growled and pushed Lotor away softly. “Well too bad, I like it and I’m keeping it on.” He said before walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat, smirking as Lotor followed him.

“We need to talk.” Lotor said, his voice deep and dangerous.

“About what, baby?” Lance asked innocently.

Lotor grabbed Lance’s hand before he could reach the bread and pulled him over to the couch once more. The Cuban was extremely upset he wasn’t able to get his food and was debating on wether to kill Lotor now or not.

“Lance I’m a vampire.” Lotor sighed. Lance pretended to be shocked, and put on his best acting.

“You–what?” Lance whispered out. His eyes went wide as he pushed himself away from the white haired male. Lotor gripped his arm tightly before he could pull away completely.

“No! This can’t be. Lotor, please. Let me go!” Lance yelled out, only to have Lotor’s hands roam a little farther. The vampire gripped Lance’s waist harshly, digging his nails into the soft skin as the brunette tried to get away.

“Lotor stop. Don’t touch me anymore, get away from me you–you demon!” Lance said strongly, trying to get out of the vampires arms. The brunettes fists was against Lotor’s chest, his face turned away.

“Stop struggling Lance.” Lotor whispered in a silky, dangerous, voice. A slim pale hand went to Lance’s cheek, making blue eyes look at red.

Lance started to breath unevenly. His pulse quickened and he knew the vampire could see it.

“You’re mine.” Lotor growled lowly. “And now that you know? You won’t be able to escape. You can struggle all you want but it won’t help.” His nails finally started to draw blood into Lance’s hip, as a warning to top struggling before it would violent.

“No! Lotor let me go. I’m not yours I don’t belong to you!” Lance hissed and pushed his hand against Lotor’s face.

“Mph!” Lotor grunted as Lance pushes the palm of his hand into the white haired males face a bit harder.

“I’ll kick your ass!” Lance growled right back. Twisting his body so Lotor’s grip finally released him. Lance quickly stepping away as it happened.

Lotor’s eyes glowed a dark red, crimson. “This is your last warning. Or else there will be consequences.”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, pussy? You gonna punch me?” Lance crossed his arms, his eyes boring right back at Lotor’s. The Cuban was beginning to wonder if his acting was a little too well done.

“Do as I say, and your friends won’t get hurt. If not, then your best friend will go.” Lotor grabbed Lance again.

Lance stopped breathing. He expected this, every movie he had seen was someone threatening another person's family. Typical fuckery.

“You–You wouldn’t dare.” The brunette kept a strong stance and knew his friends would all be safe. He wouldn’t let some vampire kill them. Lotor didn’t know who he was actually dealing with.

“Try me. I think your best friend, Hunk, would have to go first.” Lotor smirked.

“No,” Lance gasped in a whisper. Fake tears now spilling over his cheeks and smeared his skin.

Drama class had served him well.

“Do as I say, and I won’t touch your friends sweetheart.” Lotor pushes Lance’s neck to the side and smirked as the brunette stopped fighting.

“You promise?” Lance said angrily, voice low and deep.

“Yes.”

Lance let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, and one more thing. If word gets out, or if you tell someone? Your friends will all go.” Lotor threatened, making Lance swallow down his ‘fear.’

The brunette only nodded as Lotor hummed in approval. “And your little friend, Keith, will never see the light of day again.”

Lance’s stomach twisted, making him sick.

“I know you have a little crush on him.” Lotor said casually.

Lance looked at Lotor quickly and shook his head. “No! No I don't! Keith’s a hothead and crazy and weird and pret–pretty dumb.” He tried to defend.

“Don’t lie. Your pulse has quickened, I can tell you like him.”

Lance bit his lip in dismay. He couldn’t deny it any longer because it was true. He did like Keith, even when he didn’t want too admit it.

“I do, like him.” Lance sighed.

“Stay away from him.” Lotor snapped.

“You can’t do that! He sits with us! You are giving me way too many rules. You stay away from my friends, and Keith is a friend. It’s a done deal.” Lance said fiercely.

“Fine,” Lotor grumbled.

Lotor pushed Lance’s head to the side. The brunette wanted to puke when Lotor kissed his skin. It felt disgusting and so very wrong.

Lance remembered the kiss he had shared with Keith and it helped him calm his nerves.

Lance smirked to himself as Lotor’s fangs slid into his neck. The pain was bad, but it wasn’t unbearable. He had a plan and it would be put into action soon, but this was definitely a complication.

Lance hoped for everything to go smoothly, but he just made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hope you liked the chapter!  
> Keefy and Lonce have crossed first base!  
> L00k at our sons go! *claps in gay*
> 
> If you guys have any questions, concerns, want to rant, or notice any spelling/grammar errors let me know in the comment section. I will try my best to make sure the grammar is to notch, but I'm human (hopefully).  
> Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
